Emo Love
by bittasummer
Summary: Newt/Lauren. They're just being freaks together. Multi-chapter. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hollyoaks:**

_**Emo Love**_****

**Summary:** AU Story. Newt and Lauren grow closer but things happen and it gets complicated. Takes off right after Russ figures out who's been calling him.

**Pairings:** Newt/Lauren

**Rating:** Teen for language/situations

**Other:** Emmm...Nothing else I can think of...

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm not letting you back out of this" Newt told her firmly "You're doing this, Lauren".

He walked off, leaving her standing there.

Lauren looked down and sighed. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed after Newt.

-

"One hour to complete this test" Russ Owen said to the class. "And I catch anyone cheating..." he glanced at Newt and Lauren.

"You may begin" Russ added.

Lauren glanced at Newt who was writing away.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing" Lauren sighed.

"Oi!" Russ cried "Do you mind? This is a test!".

Lauren sighed and ducked her head down.

-

"There's no way I passed that" Lauren commented to Newt when it was time to pack up.

"You can leave" Russ added.

Lauren gave him a guilty look but walked out with Newt just as quickly.

-

"I need to speak with Lauren".

Russ's voice rang out through the corridor as Lauren and Newt froze.

Lauren glanced at Newt and went to walk into Russ's classroom but stopped when Russ raised his hand.

"I need to see _Lauren_" Russ told Newt.

"Well if you need to see Lauren, then you'll need to see me as well" Newt retorted.

Russ sighed. "Whatever, get in".

They walked into the classroom and took a seat.

Russ sighed. "Something's going on".

Lauren looked worried.

"How is it..." Russ began "That Lauren failed the test and Newt passed it?".

"I didn't have the time to study" Lauren muttered.

"And I wondered" Russ continued "The phone calls...".

"We didn't make the calls" Lauren replied. "Uh...Whatever it is you're on about".

"Blackmail is a crime" Russ said angrily.

"You don't have any proof" Newt told him.

"Don't I!?" Russ cried; slamming his fist on the desk and making Lauren jump.

"How about this?" he continued "Lauren stays here afterschool every day to study and at the end of the week, she retakes the test, if she passes, I'll drop it and we'll just pretend it never happened, is that clear!?".

"You finished?" Newt retorted.

"Have we got a deal?" Russ asked angrily.

Lauren nodded.

"Right" Russ opened the door "Now get out".

Lauren and Newt scrambled up and left the classroom.

Russ sighed deeply.

* * *

**A/N: First Hollyoaks and not sure if it's really all that good...Anyway leave comments if you want...x**


	2. Part I

**P**art **I**

Lauren sighed and walked down stairs to find her mum drinking.

Wine.

"It's 8.15" Lauren stated "How can you drink so early in the morning?".

Valerie pouted and squatted her on the head. "Oh, off to school now!".

Lauren picked her school bag and raised her eyebrows. "I'll be a bit late home from school...I've got extra studying".

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "You had better not be hanging out with that Tadpole—".

"It's _Newt_" Lauren cut her off.

"Whatever" Valerie smirked "I mean it, Lauren. He's bad news".

Lauren headed for the door. "Right, like you can pick them...".

Valerie sighed and watched her daughter open the door and walk out.

-

"Awright?" Newt asked as Lauren came into registration.

She merely nodded her head and fell silent.

"Listen, Lauren" Newt began "I'm sorry about—".

"Just leave it out, Newt" Lauren cut him off.

"Are you mad at me?" Newt asked.

Lauren hesitated. "No".

"Good".

-

Newt and Lauren spent their lunch hour walking along The Dog.

"Mum says I can't see you anymore" Lauren blurted out quietly.

"Same" Newt shrugged "Well, I mean...Frankie says—".

"That I'm trouble" Lauren smiled.

Newt smiled while shrugging.

"Mum's doing my head in" Lauren added. "She keeps drinking and taking Sasha out, it's getting on my nerves".

"You could come round to mine" Newt suggested "We could watch tv...".

They sat down by the pond.

"I really missed you" Lauren said quietly. "When you were gone...".

"Same" Newt replied "It was lonely".

Lauren picked up a stone and threw it into the pond.

Newt looked at his watch. "We better start heading back".

"Yeah" Lauren nodded.

They both stood.

"Oi freak!" a voice called.

Lauren and Newt both looked up to see two blondes girls walking their way.

"Which one are you talking to?" the other blonde girl laughed.

"Shut up Amber" Lauren replied sharply.

Amber laughed and turned to her friend. "Look, Chlo...They're trying to be witty".

Chlo smirked and walked towards Lauren.

"Do you like slit your wrists and listen to rock music at the same time?" Amber hissed.

Newt crossed his arms and continued to glare at them.

"Just get lost" Lauren retorted "Crawl back to your Barbie Dream House or whatever...".

"No, I don't think so!" Chlo screamed, rushing forwards and shoving Lauren into the pond.

"Lauren!" Newt cried.

She fell loudly, screaming as she went.

Amber stared in shock as Chlo grabbed her hand and began pulling her away.

Newt looked on as they ran away, past The Dog and around the corner.

"Lauren!?" he cried to the silent pond.

Where the hell was she?

He threw off his bag and jacket and jumped into the pond, head first.

The water was so murky and freezing cold but he could make out a figure struggling.

Newt went deeper and came face to face with Lauren. She pointed to her foot and he looked down and saw that it was caught in barbed wire. He could see a mass of blood from where it had got her ankle.

Newt felt his breath getting shorter and he pointed to above, floating up and gasping when he came to the surface.

"Newt!" Jack cried, who had been taking out the rubbish.

"Lauren's stuck down there" Newt gasped "She's bleeding, get help!" he took a deep breath and went back down under.

Newt went down deeper and saw Lauren again. He came down to her and saw her eyes were closing and she was losing conscious.

Newt went down to her foot and tried to move the barb wire away from her all star converses. He pulled and tugged but it wouldn't budge so he slipped off her shoe and she came loose.

Her body was sinking now but Newt grabbed her waist and pulled her up with him.

They broke through to air and Newt managed to get Lauren up onto the platform.

Jack was there and helped pull Lauren up.

Newt gasped for breath.

"I've called an ambulance" Jack said quickly.

Newt jumped out the pond and cradled the unconscious Lauren in his arms.

"Lauren" he said breathlessly, leaning down to her chest to check her heart-beat.

"I'll call her parents" Jack cried, running back into the pub.

Newt bent in and gently let his lips rest on hers. He pushed her head back and began blowing air into her mouth.

He'd only ever seen it on Scrubs but CPR was worth a shot and it was all he could do.

He continued to blow air into her mouth until she suddenly gasped and jerked up, spluttering water from her mouth.

"Lauren" Newt repeated breathlessly.

Lauren struggled to sit up as she continued to throw up water.

"Newt" she reached out for him and he pulled her into his chest.

"Your alright" he said gently.

She was crying now.

"I couldn't..." she spluttered "My ankle...was caught and—".

Newt looked down and saw that her right ankle was badly cut.

"It's okay" Newt whispered "Jack's called an ambulance, they'll be here soon".

Lauren hugged him tightly, still spluttering and crying from the shock.

"You saved me..." she hiccupped "And..." she felt her lips and frowned.

"It was nothing" Newt replied, still clinging onto her as if she'd slip away if he didn't.

-

Newt watched as Lauren was wheeled into the ambulance.

"This is all _his_ fault!" Valerie cried, pointing at Newt.

"Mum, stop it!" Lauren cried "Newt saved me! He's been more of a friend than you have been a mother!".

The tears were coming out now.

Jack took Newt's arm "C'mon, let's get inside".

"I want him to come with me" Lauren said more firmly now.

Valerie scoffed "Over my dead body".

"Hurry up and die then" Lauren added bitterly.

Valerie gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

Newt pulled out of Jack's grasp and hopped into the ambulance next to Lauren.

Valerie went to go in as well but stopped when Lauren scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't want you here" Lauren replied. "Get dad and Danny to the hospital but you can keep away...".

The paramedics closed the door over and Valerie stepped back in shock.

The ambulance started and drove off.

-

Newt helped Lauren hop down from the hospital bed.

"I'm fine" she insisted.

"The police just called" Leo announced, walking back into the hospital room with Danny at his side carrying a can of coke.

"They've got the girls who pushed you" Leo continued "They've charged them with assault".

"Good" Newt said bitterly.

Lauren glanced down at her bandaged ankle. "God, my shoe! They owe me new converses! They were my favourite ones...".

Danny smiled fondly and handed her the can of coke.

"They want to keep you in overnight" Leo added.

Lauren froze. "No, c'mon...I'm fine, they said so themselves".

Leo hesitated. "I don't know...".

"Please dad" Lauren begged "Don't let them keep me here; I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed".

Leo nodded slowly "Okay, I'll go sign the release papers".

Newt helped Lauren with her jumper and she sighed. "Newt, I'm not disabled, just sore".

Newt smiled and let go, letting her put on the jumper by herself.

Danny slapped Newt on the back. "Thanks, mate...She could have died".

Lauren scoffed and headed towards the door. "You think drowning can kill me? No way...Fire, lightening, electricity, getting decapitated maybe...But it'll be years before I croak...".

Newt smiled fondly and followed out after her, Danny behind him.

-

Newt nipped at Lauren's neck adoringly and she gasped when she felt his teeth gently sink into her. She then felt his tongue run over her skin and she shivered.

"Lauren?" a voice called. "Lauren!?".

Lauren gasped and woke up, realising that she was in fact in bed and had been dreaming.

She frowned. Since when did she dream? And about Newt? The only nightmares she'd had about Newt was Sam Owen killing them off one by one for joking about his death.

A soft knock came at the door and Leo appeared, carrying a glass of smooth orange juice.

"Hey" he smiled "You're up...I think you should just stay off today; your ankle will still be sore".

Lauren stood and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Nope" she shrugged "I'm fine...And plus I can't be off, Russ— eh Mr Owen would kill me...I've got to stay after school and study anyway...".

Leo shrugged "Well, okay".

"When Newt comes round, just send him up" Lauren said.

Leo nodded and walked back out the door.

Lauren sighed and began getting dressed.

-

Newt and Lauren walked to school, passing The Dog.

Lauren glanced at the pond and smiled.

"You almost drowned" Newt stated "And this is funny how?".

Lauren scoffed defensively "Hey! You were the one who practically kidnapped Tom and never gave him back until hours after".

"It was a bit more difficult than that" Newt argued "The police were involved".

"Which made it worse" Lauren pointed out.

Newt shrugged and continued to walk to school.

"You don't have to worry about studying afterschool today" he added quietly.

Lauren frowned "What you on about?".

"You'll see" he replied, smirking to himself.

"Newt!" Frankie called.

Newt and Lauren turned around to see Frankie running up to them.

"Listen, we're having a party at the pub later" she said breathlessly "Can I take it you'll be there?".

Newt shrugged "Why are we having a party?".

"That Niall" Frankie replied "The McQueen's are organising a birthday party for him and they want it at the pub".

"Will there be alcohol?" Lauren wondered aloud.

Frankie stared at her.

Newt smirked.

"Not for me" Lauren added quickly "Just in case...Tom happened to wander about and accidently find it".

Frankie nodded. "Well, no worries, all alcohol crates will be attended behind the bar".

Newt scowled. "Whatever, we'll be there".

-

"And so" Russ continued "Geography doesn't just mean the location of the country, it also means...".

He rambled on as Lauren looked over Newt's shoulder and laughed.

"Wow, does look an awful lot like him" she whispered into his ear.

He grinned and glanced down at his sketch of Russ, with a big head and the sign: _Ego Manic_ written above it.

"What's so funny?" Russ asked "Newt? Lauren?".

"Nothing sir" Lauren replied quickly.

"Well then" he continued "Keep it down, please. Now, if you turn to page 197 in your text books...".

Lauren laughed quietly "Well funny".

"You should have heard my dad this morning" she added. "He actually told me to stay off school, can you believe that? I'd never thought I'd see the day...".

Newt smiled. "Hey, what'd you wanna do at this party?" he asked.

Lauren shrugged "Have water balloons fall from the ceiling maybe...".

Newt grinned. "Maybe...".

-

**Afterschool**

Lauren glanced at Russ and put down her pencil.

"Sir, can I go to the toilet?" she asked.

Russ looked up from his table. "I'd rather not, Lauren. You're here to study, not—".

He was suddenly cut off but the school bell shrieking.

"The bell already went" Lauren frowned.

The bell continued to ring.

"It's the fire bell" Russ explained, jumping up. "C'mon, let's go".

Lauren stuffed her things inside her bag, grabbed her jacket and followed after Russ.

-

Russ and Lauren stood with the rest of the teachers outside the school.

"Doesn't look like a fire" she wondered aloud.

"No, it doesn't, does it?" Russ glared at her.

Lauren stepped back. "Hey, I was inside with you the whole time".

Russ nodded. "Yeah, but where's Barry?".

"It's Newt" Lauren corrected him.

Russ continued to stare hardly at her. "Lauren?".

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe...He went to The Dog".

A fireman walked out the school door and shrugged. "There's no fire!" he announced.

More firemen walked out after him; shaking their heads.

"Lauren" Russ said darkly "If I find out it's you and Barry that are responsible for this..." he trailed off.

Lauren looked down.

"You can go now" Russ added, walking away back into the school.

Lauren slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away; only one location in mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so what did you think? R&R if you want...x**


	3. Part II

**P**art** II**

Hey! Thanks to the _one_ person that reviewed, much appreciated...But seriously people, one little word to let a girl know her story's not totally pointless and crap? One tiny word...? Lol

Anyway, enjoy next part...x

* * *

"What were you thinking!?".

Newt jerked his head up to see an angry looking Lauren with her hands on her hips, staring down at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You did it!" she cried "And Russ knows that either I did or you did it and since I was there when you did it, he knows that I know that you did it!".

Newt frowned, taking in her panting breath and angry eyes.

"Okay, that made no sense at all" he stated.

"Newt!" she shrieked, plopping down beside him on his bed.

He sighed and smirked at her.

"Admit it" she said firmly.

Newt turned to face her. "Will you calm down? I thought you'd be happy not to study".

Lauren sighed exhaustingly and flopped down on his bed, lying down on her front.

Newt watched her; his dark eyes flickering with confusion.

"If I don't pass the test, we're both screwed!" she mumbled into his pillow.

Newt reached over and let his fingers glide along her back.

"Stop it, Newt" she moaned tiredly.

Newt lay down beside her and smiled fondly.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"You look beautiful" he blurted out.

He turned away and blushed, not realising how it had just slipped out.

"Stop joking, Newt" she smiled, cuddling back into his pillow.

He resisted the urge to say he wasn't joking but reframed anyway.

"You're not seriously going to go to sleep in my room?" he asked, laughing.

Lauren pouted, playfully whacked him and let her head fall back down. "I really don't know how tired I got...Though I didn't sleep much last night...Dreaming".

She blushed; remembering her dream about Newt.

"You can sleep here, if you want..." Newt replied "That way you don't have to go home and come back again for The Pub birthday thing".

"You don't mind?" Lauren mumbled, her eyes already closing and her breathing peaceful.

Newt let his fingers glide over hers and he began tracing out her lines and curves.

"No" he whispered "I don't mind at all".

"Mmmm" Lauren nodded.

Newt reached over and pulled out his camera.

He knew he shouldn't film her, not when she was sleeping...Sleeping like an angel.

Newt turned it on and filmed the rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyes would flutter and her head would move.

She sighed deeply, gripping his hand with her nails.

"Newt..." she muttered softly.

He glanced down, still noticing that she was still asleep.

Newt turned off the camera, put it away and lay down beside Lauren.

He leaned in and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"You _are_ beautiful, Lauren" Newt whispered.

He put his head next to hers and closed his eyes.

Lauren murmured something incoherent and he felt her arm hook around his waist.

Newt's breathing slightly went up, and he tried to keep his eyes closed.

Slowly, he felt tired and began to drift off into sleep, Lauren lying right beside him.

-

"Newt!" Frankie cried, knocking furiously on his door. "Newt!".

She barged in and gasped at Lauren curled up in Newt's chest; both asleep.

"Oh my..." she murmured.

"What?" Darren asked loudly, walking in.

He glanced down.

"Oh my god!" he cried.

Both Newt and Lauren jerked up; now fully awake.

"Frankie?" Newt rubbed his eyes; his voice coming out hoarse and dry.

"Moron" Lauren greeted Darren.

Darren applauded. "Oh very clever! You wanna come down? Party's not even started yet but already someone's bedding someone...".

"We weren't doing anything!" Newt protested.

"You" Frankie pointed to Lauren "Go wait downstairs while I have a word with Newt".

"What?" Newt asked.

Lauren glanced at Newt and strolled out, Darren right behind her, already making some kind of emo joke.

"Love" Frankie began "Is a dangerous thing and...".

Newt folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right? We weren't doing anything...Lauren just fell asleep".

Frankie walked over to the door and closed it shut. "Look, when I was your age I was...Well, I had a bit of a reputation for being a bit, well...overly friendly and all the boys my age were very attracted to me—".

"Frankie!" Newt winced "Can you just get to the point?".

Frankie nodded "Newt...Lust is—".

"I'm out of here" Newt pushed past Frankie, opening his door and marching out.

Frankie sighed. She'd had these talks _so_ many times before with all her kids...But every time still seemed as uncomfortable as the next and her kids were all reasonably older.

She turned and walked out.

-

Newt and Lauren sat in a corner of The Pub, listening to the upbeat music that played loudly. The Pub had gotten considerably busier and Newt was sure that probably half the people in The Dog didn't even know Niall.

Lauren sighed and folded her arms. "So, what did Frankie say?".

Newt smirked and leaned back "I think she was trying to give me some sort of sex talk...".

Lauren fell silent and then groaned. "I bet she's gonnah tell my dad! Or Calvin! Or my mum! Oh my god, I'm dead".

Newt smiled "Chill...I don't think she thinks anything happened".

"But nothing did happen" Lauren stated, her voice almost sounding slightly disappointed but Newt chose to ignore it.

He glanced back at her and caught her hungry gaze.

"Right" he nodded. "Nothing happened".

Lauren looked away first, staring shrewdly at Mercedes wrapping herself around Rhys. They grinned, took each other's hand and walked off somewhere.

"Awright?" a voice asked.

They jerked up to see Niall and Michaela.

"They don't talk" Michaela smiled sweetly "At least I don't think they do...They're very silent".

"You enjoying the party?" Niall continued.

Newt and Lauren stared at him as if he were an idiot.

"Okay then" Michaela nodded, pulling Niall over to another part of the pub.

"I don't trust him" Newt blurted out.

Lauren had to lean in to hear him properly but she nodded anyway.

"Me neither...I think it's the jacket" she added.

Suddenly, Darren approached them.

"You death-kids enjoying the happy music?" he gloated.

"Go away, Darren" Lauren muttered.

Darren fake gasped. "Oh! The She-Death talks!".

Newt glared at him and turned away.

Suddenly, he grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her up, past Darren and into the crowd.

"Newt, what?" she asked.

"Wanna go up to my room?" he asked, leaning in to be heard.

Lauren just nodded and he led them up the stairs, avoiding drunken louts, a couple of people snogging and more drunken people.

"Finally" Lauren sighed as they walked into the living room. It was peaceful and _almost_ sound free.

They stopped abruptly as they came to Newt's door.

There were sounds coming from it. Almost _happy_ sounds...

Lauren glanced at Newt.

"Who's in your room?" she whispered.

Newt shrugged and reached for the door knob.

"Don't" she cried, pushing his hand away.

"Who's out there?" a voice cried from Newt's room.

They heard footsteps and Newt pushed Lauren into a small cupboard; placing his hand over her mouth as she protested. He crammed the door shut and pressed his body against hers as he tried to hear.

"Hello?" the male voice asked again.

"No one's there, come back to bed..." a female voice laughed.

Lauren muttered something furiously to Newt but he tightened his grip on her and shushed her.

"I mean it!" the male voice cried "Who the bloody hell is there?".

"Rhys, come back to bed!" the female cried.

"Mercedes?" Lauren whispered, her lips moving against Newt's hand.

"Mercy, someone was there" Rhys replied. "Hey, let's go back to mine...".

"Oh alright then" she sighed.

They heard the footsteps getting quieter and quieter and when he thought it was okay, Newt dropped his hand.

Lauren sighed freely "What the hell was that?".

Newt shrugged "Must be having a secret affair...".

Lauren winced "In your bed...".

Newt realised that he still pressing his body to hers and apparently she did too.

He gently prised himself way and reached for the door knob.

They had got to the living room when Frankie walked in.

"What were you two doing up here?" she asked sharply.

Newt glared at her. "Not having sex if that's what you mean".

Lauren blushed scarlett red and looked away.

Frankie straightened up. "No, that's not what I meant Newt and you know it. Go run down stairs and try to stay out of everybody's way...This is getting to be more of a party than I thought".

Lauren followed Newt out and they walked back down into the main pub, back into the crowd.

"Wanna go outside?" Lauren asked.

Newt nodded and they headed outside, stopping when they got to the pond.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked quickly.

Lauren frowned. "Why...Exactly?".

Newt gestured to the pond and shrugged.

"I'm not traumatised, Newt" she sighed.

Newt nodded. "Right...".

"Get me the deal!" a rough voice demanded from the shadows.

Newt instinctively stepped in front of Lauren and glanced towards a bush to see two figures.

"That's Niall" Lauren whispered into his ear.

They saw Niall grab the other man in anger. "I want the heroin, okay!? Give me the syringe or I'll kill you, got it?".

Lauren pulled Newt into her chest and wrapped her arms around his waist in fear.

"What are you gonnah do with it?" the other man asked fiercely.

"I'm gonnah inject Michaela" Niall hissed evilly. "Now, give me the damn drugs!".

The other man slowly reached inside his jacket and pulled out a big brown envelope.

"Here" he grunted.

Niall grabbed the brown envelope and let the other man fall to the ground.

He felt Lauren lean against him in fear as Niall turned and began walking back to the pub.

"Newt" she whispered, her nails digging into his hot skin.

"We have to find Michaela" he said quietly, taking her hand and walking back to the pub.

"He's a psycho-path" Lauren said as they entered the noisy pub again.

Newt glanced around and spotted Amy.

"Where's Michaela?" Newt asked Amy bluntly.

Amy frowned. "What? Why do you want—".

"Niall's gonnah hurt her" Lauren blurted out "Where is she?".

Amy laughed and then stopped when they weren't laughing with her.

"Oh my god, you're serious?" she gasped.

Newt raised his eyebrow. "Do you know where she is?".

"She said she was going to the toilet" Amy replied.

Newt and Lauren shot away, to the pub toilets.

Amy looked after them. She sighed and marched her way over.

"What—" Lauren began.

"If its true then I'm helping" Amy cut her off.

"Go into the girls toilet" Newt told them "Get Michaela out of here, take her up stairs".

Lauren glanced back at Newt and then followed Amy into the girls toilet.

"Michaela?" Amy asked. "Mik? Mik, you there?".

"Amy!" a happy voice cried.

Michaela appeared from a cubicle, obviously drunk and happy.

She glanced at Lauren. "Oh, Grim-Lauren doesn't—doesn't look very hap—" she hiccupped "Happy..!".

Lauren rolled her eyes.

Amy hooked her arm around Michaela and helped her up. "C'mon...Let's go".

"Come where?" Michaela asked, as Lauren used her arm to help Amy with Michaela.

"Up stairs" Amy told her. "Make you nice cup of coffee...".

They hobbled out, Newt waiting for them.

"Niall's over having a beer with John-Paul" he told them "We need to keep him away from Michaela".

"What if he decides to inject someone else?" Lauren asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Amy cried.

"We'll explain upstairs..." Newt replied.

Amy and Lauren helped Michaela upstairs as Newt followed closely behind.

-

Amy sighed heavily as she let Michaela sink into the living-room couch. Michaela smiled to herself and rolled over in sleep.

"So, what you're trying to say is that Niall is actually evil and wants to inject Michaela with heroin?".

Newt nodded. "It sounds crazy—".

"It is crazy" Amy interrupted.

Lauren shrugged. "It's true, we heard him and some guy outside".

Amy bit her lip and shook her head in confusion.

"I knew there was something weird about that guy" Lauren said softly.

"I wonder where Niall is now..." Amy wondered aloud.

"I'm right here".

They all spun around and froze to see Niall, standing in the doorway; the brown envelope in his hand.

* * *

One tiny word...?

Extra points for people who give two words...!


	4. Part III

**P**art **III**

Thanks for reviews...x

Read on..!

* * *

_**R**__**ecap**_

_Amy sighed heavily as she let Michaela sink into the living-room couch. Michaela smiled to herself and rolled over in sleep._

_"So, what you're trying to say is that Niall is actually evil and wants to inject Michaela with heroin?"._

_Newt nodded. "It sounds crazy—"._

_"It is crazy" Amy interrupted._

_Lauren __shrugged. "It's true;__ we heard him and some guy outside"._

_Amy bit her lip and shook her head in confusion._

_"I knew there was something weird about that guy" Lauren said softly._

_"I wonder where Niall is now..." Amy wondered aloud._

_"I'm right here"._

_They all spun around and froze to see Niall, standing in the doorway; the brown envelope in his hand._

* * *

Lauren edged nervously towards Newt, still never taking her eyes off of the brown envelope. 

"Hiya Niall" Amy plastered a false smile on her face, but underneath, they all knew it was fake.

Niall smiled back. "Why were you wondering where I might be?".

Amy pointed towards Michaela. "Well...She's passed out and—Well, we can't find Myra and Mercedes seems to have disappeared".

Niall nodded. "Of course...Well, I'll take Michaela downstairs, shall I? And If I can't find Myra...Then I'll just take her home".

"Well I..." Amy stepped in front of Michaela when Niall walked forwards.

"Amy?" Niall asked.

"I think we'll leave her here" Lauren chimed in "You go find Myra or John-Paul and bring them up here".

"Yeah" Newt nodded; him and Lauren walking over beside Amy, blocking Michaela from Niall altogether.

Niall stared for a moment and his eyes flickered with anger and he then shrugged and everything went back to normal. "Well...Okay" he turned and walked back out the door.

Amy glanced from Michaela to the door.

"Now do you believe us?" Lauren retorted.

Amy sighed.

-

Newt closed the door over and leaned against it.

"What are we gonnah do?" Amy shrieked. "We can't leave Mik here to go find her mum...".

"One of us goes" Newt announced "And the other two stay behind and keep Niall away from blondie over there".

"I'm calling Ste" Amy said, grabbing the house phone.

"Isn't he down stairs?" Lauren frowned.

Amy shook her head. "No, he never came...Who do you think is looking after Leah?". Her head turned. "Hello, Ste? Look, you need to drop Leah off at my dad's then come straight here to The Dog and come upstairs".

Newt and Lauren heard Ste mumble something back.

"I don't know" Amy replied "Just please get here, Ste...As soon as you can" she glanced nervously at Lauren and Newt.

"Yeah" Amy added "Love you too".

She disconnected and put the phone down. "Ste's on his way over" Amy said quietly. She leant her back against the wall and sighed. "Right, so...Who's going to go out?".

"I will" Lauren announced.

"No" Newt said quickly.

Lauren and Amy looked at Newt.

"I'll go" Newt replied.

Lauren shook her head. "No, he won't notice me if I go looking and besides; you've got to be the voice of reason for Amy. Barricade the door when I leave...Only open it when I come back or...Ste turns up".

She headed for the door.

"Lauren" Newt called.

Lauren turned.

Newt looked down, then glanced back up. "Be careful".

Lauren smiled tightly and headed for the door.

Amy pushed a chair up against the door when Lauren had left.

"We'll be okay..." she muttered to herself "We'll be okay...".

Newt sighed and poured himself a shot.

-

Lauren squeezed her way through the crowd and glanced around.

No John-Paul. No Myra. No Jacqui. No Carmel. No Mercedes.

Where the hell was everyone?

Her eyes floated over the pub and she spotted—

Niall.

His eyes found hers and for a second her body zigzagged with fear and she froze.

"Lauren" he said huskily.

Lauren looked up.

Niall grabbed her arm forcefully. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?".

Lauren looked up in fear and tried to break away.

Niall flashed the brown envelope.

"Move" he growled, pulling Lauren towards the stairs.

Lauren whimpered under his grip and let herself be dragged up the stairs.

-

Amy gasped as the door made a furious bang.

"It's me" Niall said through the door "Open up".

"It's jammed" Amy called back nervously, glancing at Newt.

"Go get Myra and we'll all pull the door open...together" Newt added.

"I've got Emo-Girl" Niall called back "So, let's revaluate, shall we? Open the damn door".

Newt rushed forward and pushed the door away.

Niall barged in, holding Lauren's arm tightly.

"Let her go" Newt said.

Lauren glared at Niall and he smirked.

He flung her to the floor and she landed with a thud.

Newt grabbed her up and pulled her away from Niall into the kitchen.

Amy was now backed against the couch, one hand inches away from the phone.

Niall grinned and closed the door behind him. He opened the brown envelope and pulled out a plastic box.

Amy swallowed. The plastic box contained several syringes, all dosed with heroin.

"Look" she began "We know that you're probably drunk so...If you just let us go, then we'll forget all about this, yeah?".

Niall smirked and took a step forwards. "Nah, I don't think so".

"Please don't kill us" she begged "I'm too young to die".

Niall glanced at Newt and Lauren; Newt was in front, and Lauren behind him, digging her nails into his side.

"Shall I kill them first?" Niall asked.

Tears began rolling out of Amy's eyes and she whimpered.

"Or..." Niall began.

He glanced at the still passed out Michaela.

"Shall I just kill her instead?".

Niall opened his plastic box and Amy backed away until she hit the wall.

Lauren slowly reached out and picked up a kitchen knife.

Newt glanced down at it and looked back at Lauren.

Lauren nodded slowly.

Niall walked towards Amy, holding a syringe and grinning madly.

Amy shook her head, tears still falling.

"No no no, this can't be happening..." she sobbed "Please don't—".

She was cut off by the abrupt noise of Niall falling to the floor.

She looked up in shock to see Ste, holding a golden statue but he dropped it quickly.

Behind him was Newt and Lauren, Lauren holding a kitchen knife.

Lauren looked down and dropped the knife down on the table.

"Ste" Amy sobbed, crushing him with her body.

"It's okay, babe" he whispered.

"He..." Amy began, now hyperventilating "He was...And Michaela...—The heroin...".

"Shhh" Ste soothed. "It's okay, I'm here now".

Lauren sighed and hugged Newt from behind, her arms wrapping right around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice trying to be firm but coming out broken.

He could feel Lauren nod against his shoulder.

She fingered his neck and felt him shiver. "Are you?" she asked.

Newt nodded. "Yeah".

Ste looked from Amy to Niall to the golden statue.

"You haven't killed him, have you?" Amy asked.

Ste shrugged "Well, I dunno...I just walked in and saw him with a needle and you so I grabbed the nearest thing...".

"Oh my god" Amy gasped, bending down next to Niall.

"Call an ambulance" she told them.

They hesitated.

"I mean it" she said firmly "And call the police, this jackass is going to hell when he wakes up".

Ste sighed, picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" he replied "I need an ambulance..." pause "I've just knocked out my girlfriend's attacker".

Newt and Lauren looked at each other.

-

"Are you sure you're okay, loves?" Frankie asked.

Frankie, Jack, Newt, Lauren, Amy, Ste, Mike, Leo, and Valerie stood in a very quiet and empty pub.

"Will Michaela be okay?" Amy asked.

Mike nodded. "They've taken her home, they're all really shaken up".

"Imagine how we feel" Ste added.

"So he's not dead then?" Lauren asked quietly.

Mike sighed deeply. "No, just a minor concussion, which will be regarded as self defence" he glanced at Ste.

"I can't believe he was that twisted" Leo said, drowning a beer.

"Let's get you upstairs" Jack said to Newt. "The police will be round tomorrow, taking statements".

"Will we need to go to court?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Hopefully they'll have enough evidence to just charge" Jack added "And then...".

"You'll be called in for testimonies" Mike added.

Valerie reached out for Lauren. "C'mon, nice cup of tea and we can...".

Lauren pulled out of her grip, edging behind Newt.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she said.

Newt looked at Jack. "Can Lauren stay the night? She'd just be on the couch—".

"I think that's up to her parents" Jack interrupted.

Lauren glanced at her dad. "Can I? I don't wanna go home tonight".

Leo hesitated, and glanced at Valerie's angry-looking face.

"No, she bloody cannot" Valerie cut in.

"Please" Lauren told her dad.

Leo sighed and shrugged. "If it's okay with Frankie and Jack".

Newt glanced at Jack and then Frankie.

Frankie sighed heavily. "Oh go on then, after the night you've all had...I'll set up the couch".

Valerie gasped. "No, she won't!" she reached out for Lauren but she stepped back.

"Leave it, Val" Leo sighed "One night won't hurt, if she doesn't want to talk to us then she won't...".

"When does she usually?" Valerie retorted "You let her wear those _things_ and plaster herself in depression—".

"Get out" Leo cut her off.

Valerie looked taken back. "Excuse me?".

"You're causing more damage than good" Leo explained "I think you should leave".

Valerie pursed her lips and glared at Newt.

She turned on her heel and stormed off.

Leo quickly kissed Lauren on the head and headed off after Valerie.

Mike sighed. "Well...You wanna..?".

Amy looked up. "We're gonnah come get Amy and then go home".

Ste looked away to avoid Mike's glare. He wrapped an arm around Amy and they said good night and left The Dog. Mike gave a friendly nod and followed out after them.

"We'll just be in my room" Newt muttered, following Lauren upstairs.

Frankie leaned against Jack and sighed. "Some night this has turned out to be...".

Jack tried to smiled. "I suppose...".

-

Lauren tossed and turned on the couch. It was dark, she was all alone and this was near the very spot where Niall had cornered them.

She glanced over to Newt's room and bit her lip. Getting off the couch, Lauren managed to tip-toe over to Newt's door without making a sound. She reached for the handle, but hesitated.

Sighing, she opened the door to find Newt, lying down in his bed but fully awake. He glanced up at her and smiled slightly.

Lauren closed the door behind her and stood there for a second, taking in that his dark eyes were trailing up and down her body.

"I couldn't sleep" she whispered.

Newt nodded. "Me neither...But I don't think it's for the same reason".

Lauren knew what he was talking about but decided to shrug it off.

Newt simply turned on his side and peeled back his cover. Lauren eyed him for a second. Was he really doing what she thought he was..?

Lauren made her way over in a second and slid into the bed next to him. He pulled the cover back up and wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt him stroking her hand, fingering her knuckles.

"I was really scared" she whispered. Newt pushed his head into her shoulder and sighed.

"You saved me" she smiled "When I was stuck down in the pond...".

Newt reached up and stroked her cheek; she closed her eyes and took in his touch. She turned around to face him, their faces inches apart. "Were you scared?" she asked.

Newt nodded slowly and looked down. "Yeah..." he paused "What do you think will happen now?".

Lauren reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why...Do I always feel stay when I'm with you..?".

Newt looked up and smiled warmly "Really?" he asked.

Lauren nodded and let her fingers slide down to his chest.

"Is it wrong?" she asked. "That...I'm in your bed and that Frankie might walk in here any moment..?".

Newt shook his head. "It's doesn't feel like it...".

Lauren nuzzled into his chest and sighed comfortably.

Newt leaned down and kissed her softly on the head.

She looked up and traced his lips with her index finger; revelling when Newt closed his eyes to take in her touch.

"Soft..." she smiled.

Newt pulled Lauren in closer and she linked her legs through his.

"Goodnight, Lauren" he whispered.

Lauren murmured something back and closed her eyes.

Maybe her nightmares could be at peace, if only for a while...

* * *


	5. Part IV

**P**art **IV**

* * *

Newt awoke sleepily, feeling the body of someone else curling into him.

"Lauren?" he asked groggily.

Lauren stirred and murmured something incoherent.

He opened his eyes and found he was nearly lying on top of her; she had curled down to so much that her lower body was firmly underneath his and her top just angling to the side.

"Lauren" he nudged her gently, sitting up properly.

Lauren smiled softly and opened her eyes. "Hello Sleeping Beauty".

Newt grinned and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Past 10" Newt replied, looking at his alarm clock.

Lauren nodded. "Better get dressed then...".

"You are dressed" Newt stated.

Lauren looked down, remembering that she had just slept in her clothes.

She laughed. "Right...Then I better just get up" she sat up and yawned again.

She glanced at his door. "You think Frankie knows I'm not on the couch?".

Newt shrugged. "Can't tell".

Lauren stood, stretching up and revealing smooth stomach that made him swallow. Hard.

She turned back to him. "Should I go out first?".

Newt nodded "Go to the toilet or something and then I'll go out and see if Frankie's up".

Lauren nodded and left his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Newt went to his mirror and sighed at the smeared eyeliner going down his face and his messed up hair.

He scoffed and decided it was probably safe to go out now.

He walked into a silent living-room and glanced in at the kitchen.

No-one was up. Which wasn't surprising; the Niall thing must have sobered them up because the last time he saw Frankie she was downing another vodka bottle and giggling like mad.

The toilet flushed and Lauren walked out moments later, looking around.

"Everyone's still asleep" Newt told her quietly.

"No wonder" Lauren sighed "Last night was..." she trailed off, sinking into the couch.

Newt looked down. "You wanna do something? It's a Saturday...We could go to the cinema or something...".

Lauren shook her head. "I might just go home...Go back to sleep, get ready for this whole police statement".

"We'll have to give statements...In court" Newt said quietly "They usually let you do video links if you're young but...".

Lauren rubbed her temples. "This...is _such_ a bad situation".

"Who knew?" Newt replied, sitting down beside.

"He did" she replied bitterly "He knew he was gonnah inject Michaela with heroin...".

"But he didn't" Newt added. "We stopped him...".

Lauren nodded. "Only in time...".

Newt nodded and stood. "You want anything to eat?".

Lauren stood and picked up her school bag.

"No...I'm gonnah just go home" she replied.

"You sure?" Newt added.

Lauren nodded. "I better go face the music sometime...".

"Well, I'll call you later" Newt said.

Lauren walked over and hugged him tightly. "Thanks...For...".

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"My hero" she beamed.

Newt blushed. "Well...—".

"See you later" Lauren grinned, walking off.

Newt felt his cheek and slowly felt himself redden.

He hoped to god that she didn't know about how he felt about her. That would be embarrassing but...with everything going on right now; it probably wouldn't be the best thing to blurt out.

-

"Hey" Darren mumbled to Newt.

Newt glanced up from his position of the couch. He shook his head and went into his room, slamming the door shut.

Darren sighed heavily. He sat down at the kitchen table and put his head down.

-

Lauren opened her door quietly and walked in, closing it behind her.

"Where have you been?" Calvin asked.

Lauren jumped around to see Calvin, in the kitchen.

"Hey" she forced a smile.

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly.

Lauren folded her arms "You mean before or after the psycho-path tried to inject me with heroin?".

Calvin smiled and shrugged.

Lauren dropped her bag down and yawned. "I'm just gonnah go back to bed...".

She walked up the stairs, leaving Calvin to stare after her.

-

Amy walked through the kitchen, glancing back at Ste and Leah, both fast asleep on the couch.

She smiled fondly and suddenly glanced back.

Niall had kept her up all night, she was beginning to think he would jump out at her, grinning madly and trying to kill her.

She shook her head firmly and walked back into the kitchen, searching for chocolate.

-

Myra stared shrewdly at the sleeping Michaela on the couch.

John-Paul, Mercedes, Jacqui, Carmel and Tina all sat beside her, staring just as numbly as Myra was doing.

"I can't believe..." John-Paul whispered "That he—" his voice broke off and Tine reached out for him.

Myra nodded. "I can't believe it either".

"I could kill him" Jacqui hissed. "I could rung his pathetic neck and string him up by his—".

"Jacq!" Carmel cried "That isn't helping".

"She woke up around 5" John-Paul added "Murmured something about Amy and then went back to sleep".

Myra jumped suddenly as the phone rang and zoomed straight over to answer it.

"Hello?".

The rest looked up and waited.

Myra gasped. "What!?".

"Mum, what is it?" Mercedes asked.

Myra shushed her and continued to listen to the phone.

She nodded slowly. "Okay...Thank-you...B-b-bye".

"Mum, who was that?" John-Paul asked.

"The police" Myra replied. "It's about Niall".

They waited patiently.

"He saying he's my son" Myra blurted out.

Jacqui stood, obvious anger in her eyes. "What!? That's it! I'm gonnah—".

"Stop it, Jacq" Myra interrupted.

She swallowed hard.

"What is it?" Tina asked, standing. "Mum?".

"The thing is" Myra began, turning her back. "I think he's right".

-

Frankie hung up the phone, obvious shock in her face.

"What's up, love?" Jack asked, yawning as he walked into the kitchen.

"That was Myra" Frankie replied quietly "The police called...Niall's claiming that he's Myra's son".

"What?" Jack gasped "That lying...—".

"She thinks he might be right" Frankie cut him off "She's just letting us know...for the trial".

"That's a bit of a shock" Jack added, walking back into the living-room. "Newt up?".

"In his room" Frankie replied, her mind still somewhere else.

"And Lauren?" Jack added.

"Must of went home when she woke up" Frankie replied.

"Can't be easy" Jack murmured "Imagine being cornered by that maniac".

Frankie smiled tightly and began making tea. It was always best to keep busy when something bad had happened. That's what she thought anyway.

-

Newt pushed his earphones in and turned his iPod on.

He sat in the pub, staring numbly at the wall. He probably reckoned that the pub was haunted, due to all the terrible things that happened there.

"Alright love?" Frankie asked, opening the pub door.

Newt glanced up and stayed silent.

Frankie went back behind the bar and started cleaning furiously.

Steph suddenly bounced in, all glamed up, wearing a pink mini-skirt and a black halter top.

"Steph..." Frankie began "Isn't that a bit...".

"Slutty?" Newt cut her off.

Steph twirled around and pulled a face at Newt.

"Just because some pervert psycho tried to kill a couple kids doesn't mean the world should stop" she replied "Besides, worser things have happened in Hollyoaks".

Newt raised his eyebrows.

"Craig's coming back" Steph told Frankie matter-of-factly.

Frankie sighed and looked up. "Look, I know we all want him back but to a point...We've got to let go—".

"He called" Steph interrupted.

Frankie's head shot up. "What? When?".

"Five minutes ago" Steph smiled "Something about missing a certain person".

Frankie beamed. "Probably—".

"John-Paul" Steph cut her off.

Frankie shot her a look and went off into a daze. "Well, when is he coming back?".

"This Wednesday" Steph replied, smiling idly.

Frankie grinned "This is fantastic news!".

"He's bringing Jared and Sophia" Steph added.

Frankie's face fell. "What? We don't have enough room for them!".

Steph shrugged and turned to Newt. "They were the first taste we ever had of your lot".

Newt folded his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?".

"They're..." Frankie trailed off, biting her lip. "Well, they're—".

"Emotionally unstable" Steph interrupted "Sophia's not so bad, wears black, loves heavy rock, sometimes chants weird language but Jared...He's like Marylyn Manson on a good day".

"Who are they?" Newt asked.

"My niece and nephew" Frankie replied "I didn't get on well with my sister...And we lost contact".

Steph smiled as she put on lip-gloss.

"What are you so happy about?" Frankie asked Steph.

Steph glanced down and smirked. "Well...O.B and Summer have got Tom for the day so...I'm going over to Max's and we are...Well, let's just say it's the only time I like not having to act".

Newt winced. "Thanks for the visual image I didn't need".

Steph twirled around again happily and bounced back out the door.

"Ignore her, love" Frankie said distantly.

"Can I go see Lauren?" Newt asked.

Frankie frowned "Isn't it a bit soon? What if she's asleep?".

Newt shrugged. "So?".

Frankie sighed "Off you go then...I need to talk to Jack" she walked off upstairs.

Newt stood and walked out the pub, smiling slightly.

-

"It _was not_ Newt's fault!" Lauren cried.

Valerie scoffed and flipped her hair. "Look sweetheart, I know you're upset but I think it's for the best".

Lauren sighed exhaustingly. "You can't ban me from seeing him! Dad won't let you".

Lauren and Valerie both looked at Leo with folded arms and stubborn faces.

Leo shrugged uneasily. "Lauren...If you're mum thinks its best then maybe—".

Oh come on!" Lauren cried "You are such a pushover!".

"Don't talk to your father like that" Valerie scolded her.

"Like what?" Lauren retorted "Like you?".

A knock at the door interrupted Valerie saying anything else as she rushed to answer it. "Oh..._you"._

Lauren pushed her out the way to see Newt, at the door, hands in pockets and glaring at Valerie.

"Let me get my jacket" she told him.

"You are not going anywhere with him!" Valerie cried. "Leo!?".

Leo sighed and waved his hands up, gesturing to the fact that he was trying to stay out of it.

Lauren left her jacket and just walked out the door.

"Lauren Valentine!" Valerie shrieked "You get back here this instance!".

Lauren ignored her and continued walking, Newt behind her.

They got to the corner shop before Lauren leant against the wall and sighed.

"I've had that all...day" Lauren whispered. "I wish she'd never come back".

Newt sighed and leant on the wall beside her. "Hasn't been so bad at mine...Though Craig and a couple other relatives are coming to stay with us".

Lauren sighed. "More Deans? How can you handle it?".

"Apparently the brother and sister aren't exactly pink skirts and flowers in your hair type of people" Newt shrugged.

Lauren looked up. "What do you mean?".

"I mean" Newt began "Buy a mirror".

Lauren laughed "God, looks like everyone's getting in on the band wagon".

Newt shrugged again. "I suppose it won't be that bad...Did the police come yet to yours?".

Lauren nodded "I got home and went upstairs then 5 minutes later, they showed...How about you?".

"They appeared about half an hour after you left" he replied "Then everybody had to get up".

"Think they've been to Amy's yet?" Lauren asked.

Newt nodded "Probably".

"Something exciting finally happens in Hollyoaks and it turns out to be a homicidal maniac" she whispered.

Newt laughed. "Better than nothing, I suppose".

They carried on their walk.

-

"This sucks!" Darren cried.

"Darren, calm down" Jack muttered.

"Four emos!?" Darren continued "You have got to be kidding me..!".

"Maybe they've changed..." Jack murmured.

"Yeah" Darren nodded "Like Newt wants to change into a hippy".

"I called Craig and left a message" Frankie added.

"How did they even get with Craig?" Darren frowned "It's not like they live close to him".

"Which is why I called him, Darren" Frankie snapped.

"If they do come" Jack began "We can't turn them away...We can find room...Jared can share with Newt, Sophia can share with Steph and...Craig can share with Darren".

Darren's head shot up. "What!? No no no! I don't have room...at all".

Frankie narrowed her eyes. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that Craig is gay, does it?".

Darren shrugged. "Look, I have no problem with it at all but—".

"Good" Frankie smiled "Then you won't mind sharing" she trotted off back down stairs.

Darren looked at Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Life's tough, son. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think your Craig's type".

Darren mock-laughed as Jack followed after Frankie. He sighed and fell into the couch with a sigh.

* * *


	6. Part V

**P**art** V**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, you've all been great...x

* * *

**

_Niall barged in, holding Lauren's arm tightly._

_"Let her go" Newt said._

_Lauren glared at Niall and he smirked._

_He flung her to the floor and she landed with a thud._

_Newt grabbed her up and pulled her away from Niall into the kitchen._

_Amy was now backed against the couch, one hand inches away from the phone._

_Niall grinned and closed the door behind him. He opened the brown envelope and pulled out a plastic box._

_Amy swallowed. The plastic box contained several syringes, all dosed with heroin._

_"Look" she began "We know that you're probably drunk so...If you just let us go, then we'll forget all about this, yeah?"._

_Niall smirked and took a step forwards. "Nah, I don't think so"._

_"Please don't kill us" she begged "I'm too young to die"._

_Niall glanced at Newt and Lauren; Newt was in front, and Lauren behind him, digging her nails into his side._

_"Shall I kill them first?" Niall asked._

_Tears began rolling out of Amy's eyes and she whimpered._

_"Or..." Niall began._

_He glanced at the still passed out Michaela._

_"Shall I just kill her instead?"._

_Niall opened his plastic box and Amy backed away until she hit the wall._

_Lauren slowly reached out and picked up a kitchen knife._

_Newt glanced down at it and looked back at Lauren._

_Lauren nodded slowly._

_Niall walked towards Amy, holding a syringe and grinning madly._

_Amy shook her head, tears still falling._

_"No no no, this can't be happening..." she sobbed "Please don't—"._

Lauren woke with a gasp. She quickly realised it had been yet another nightmare and that she was sweating. She glanced around her room and sighed deeply.

"Maybe we should just let her sleep" a voice came from outside her door. Her dad.

"Or maybe we shouldn't" an annoyed female voice replied. Her mum.

"It's Sunday..." Leo added "Give her another half hour".

Valerie sighed and Lauren heard their footsteps fade away.

Lauren jumped out of bed and struggled out of her pyjamas and into black jeans, a black skull top and a black zipper. She quickly pulled on her converses and applied some eyeliner. She bushed her curls up and sprayed hair-spray onto it.

Lauren opened her window and glanced down. It was a 12foot drop...Jumping out would probably result in breaking a bone but...

Lauren opened her wardrobe and pulled out a thick black rope. She knotted it to a metal clip on the window-sill and threw the rope out. She glanced back nervously and bit her lip. But...She couldn't handle her mum. Especially her mum.

...The ignorant cow who thought she could do no wrong.

Lauren hooked her leg out the window and gripped the rope tightly; she hooked another leg out and placed them firmly on the wall. Lauren sighed deeply and began climbing down the brick wall. She glanced down and sighed relief when it was only a couple foot down.

Lauren jumped down, bending her knees as she landed foot-firm on the ground.

She glanced up her window and turned to run down the stairs.

-

Newt's phone beeped and he looked down to read it:

_Hey, im outside the dog now...Don't tell anyone. L x_

Newt glanced at Frankie tending to the bar and sighed.

"I'm going out for a walk" he announced "Be back soon".

Frankie looked up and nodded dismissively.

Newt walked out the front door and looked up and down the street. Where was Lauren?

He gasped suddenly as a hand covered his mouth and he was being dragged into an alley-way.

He smiled instantly when he saw Lauren, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Let's go somewhere" Lauren blurted out.

Newt frowned "What?".

"Let's just go somewhere" Lauren repeated "I mean, like for the day, just leave this place".

Newt frowned harder. "Lauren, what's wrong?".

"Nothing" Lauren replied quietly, in a broken voice that Newt hated to hear.

Newt nodded "Okay...Where do you wanna go?".

"A walk" Lauren shrugged. "Or...".

"I know a place" Newt took her hand, leading her down the alley.

Lauren let herself be pulled, still clinging onto Newt's hand.

-

Lauren and Newt walked along a wooded area that led to a low stream running through it.

"I didn't know this place existed" Lauren admitted absently mindedly.

Newt shrugged "After the stupid birthday party that Frankie and that threw me I went for a walk...Long walk and stumbled along this place".

"You think it's wrong that I find this place slightly beautiful..?" Lauren asked quietly.

Newt smiled. "No".

They walked onwards to a clearing and they both sat down on a space of green grass. Lauren sat up abruptly and turned her back on Newt. "I had a nightmare last night".

Newt, who had lain down on the grass, tilted his head to the side to see the back of Lauren. He reached out and stroked her back, letting her know it was okay to go on.

Lauren sighed. "I still feel...That he's gonnah come back and—" she broke off, tears strolling out. She let out a sob and Newt sat up, pulling her back into his chest. She rested against him and sighed deeply when he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's not coming back" Newt whispered firmly "He is gonnah go to jail and you are gonnah forget about him".

Lauren stopped crying until she realised that Newt was now just holding her in his arms.

"This isn't exactly wise" Lauren whispered.

"Why?" Newt replied quietly.

"You know why" Lauren hissed back, shivering when his hot breath came into contact with her neck.

She heard him sigh and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry...It's not you...It's just—".

"I get it" Newt cut her off, stroking her shoulder blade gently "I get it".

Lauren glanced behind her to see his face. "You think we should start heading back?".

Newt sighed and shook his head. "I think we can give it another half hour before they start noticing that we're gone".

They lay back down on the grass gently and stared at the sky.

-

"Climbing out the bloody window! Oh, I'll kill her!".

Frankie looked up as an angry-looking Valerie and tired Leo walked into the pub.

"Something wrong?" Frankie asked; not really interesting in hearing about how she probably broke a nail.

"Lauren has climbed—Escaped! From her window!" Valerie cried "I told her not to go near _that_ Newt! Now where the hell is he!?".

"He went for a walk" Frankie replied curtly "And _that_ Newt is my foster-child and I would appreciate it if you keep your small-minded opinions to yourself!".

Leo sighed tiredly and rubbed his face. "Frankie, I'm sorry about this, but do you know where Lauren is?".

Frankie shrugged. "No, I really don't...I'll call Newt on his mobile" she picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Valerie scoffed. "Like you'd actually reach him, he's probably off beheading a goat or something".

Frankie shot her a glare. "Do you mind?".

Valerie sighed and turned around, walking over to Leo.

"When we do find her" Valerie added quietly "I _want_ to talk to her about her life".

Leo frowned. "What?".

Valerie flipped her hair out of the way and put one hand on her hip. "I mean, the way she dresses, the things she wears, the noise she listens to and the people she hangs about with".

Leo shook his head. "You never stop, do you? No wonder she ran away..." he turned and walked straight back out the pub.

"Leo!" Valerie called after him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Frankie asked from behind her.

Valerie spun around and smiled falsely. "No, our paradise _is_ paradise..." she put her sun-glasses on "Did you happen to reach that frog you call a foster child?".

Frankie gritted her teeth and glared. "His name is Newt and no, I did not get in touch with him".

Valerie turned to go.

"But if I did" Frankie added.

Valerie spun back around.

"I certainly would not tell you where they were" Frankie continued "It's clear to me what you lack in being a mother is actually your heart...As in you've not got one...So, take your swanky attitude and you're _so-not-your-real-colour-of-hair _and get out of my pub".

Valerie pursed her lips as the colour from her face ran white.

Frankie turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh...By the way, you're barred".

Valerie turned on her heel and stormed off, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Frankie smiled.

-

Newt glanced down at his phone and sighed.

"What?" Lauren looked up.

They were walking back from the forest; just rounding a corner.

"Frankie called" Newt replied "She left a message".

"Aren't you going to listen to it?" Lauren wondered.

Newt closed his phone over and shook his head. "Nah, it'll just probably be some distressed call...She'll get over it".

"Back to school tomorrow" Lauren said softly. "Wonder what everyone'll be saying...".

Newt looked up. "Did you hear anything else about the other court case, the one—".

"Where I nearly drowned?" Lauren smiled softly.

Newt nodded. "That'd be it".

"They were fined" Lauren nodded "£400 each and 7 months community service".

"That's great" Newt added.

"Mmmm" Lauren nodded again.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked.

Lauren shrugged "Nothing...Listen, please don't try anything tomorrow after school, yeah? If I just study and pass the stupid test, then we can all move on".

Newt nodded. "Sure, if it's what you want".

Lauren made another soft sound and Newt grinned.

"What?" Lauren smiled.

Newt shrugged "It's nothing...It's just...You've been _Mmmm_ing and _Hmmm_ing all day".

"Have I?" Lauren blushed.

Newt shrugged. "I think it's cute...".

Lauren laughed loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. "What? Newt thinks it's cute? God emo boy...Don't telling me you're changing into a normal person".

Newt laughed back. "No, but when it comes to you...I think it's cute".

They stared into each other eyes for moment before Newt broke the contact and continued walking. Lauren looked away abruptly. God, this couldn't be happening, could it? They were the same basically but...Were they really attracted to each other? Chances are: yes...But Lauren ignored her heart and followed her mind as she ran to keep up with Newt.

"See you at school tomorrow, then?" Newt asked.

Lauren looked up and nodded. "Sure...What should we tell our..." she trailed off, knowing that the word _'parents'_ was probably the most insensitive thing she could say to him.

Newt smiled slightly "I'll just tell Frankie I went down to the forest for a walk...By myself".

Lauren nodded. "Good idea".

"What will you say?" he asked.

"That I wondered about and lost track of time" Lauren shrugged "It's probably best if we don't mention each other".

Newt nodded back. "Right, see you tomorrow then".

"Bye" Lauren smiled, watching him walk away into the pub.

-

Frankie looked up as Newt walked in.

"Thank the lord!" she cried dramatically "I thought you'd run away and we'd have to call the police or something".

Newt shook his head. "Nope, still here".

"Well, where were you?" Frankie demanded. "And I had that Valerie round...Right piece of work! Trying to say that you were off with Lauren".

Newt shook his head. "No, just went for a walk among the forest...Lost track of time, that's all".

Frankie looked him up and down suspiciously and then nodded slowly. "Well, alright then love".

"I'm going to my room" Newt announced, bounding off towards the stairs.

-

Lauren opened the door and walked through, cursing when she heard her mum shout something angry to her dad.

"There you are!" Valerie cried, rushing forwards and pulling her daughter into a hug.

Lauren squirmed and pulled out of her grasp.

Valerie's face turned cold. "Where were you!?".

"Went for a walk" Lauren shrugged. "Lost track of time...Sorry".

Valerie studied her daughter. "Then why did you climb out the window?".

"Cause I heard you two arguing and I couldn't handle it" Lauren replied honestly.

Leo appeared from the kitchen, drinking a can of lager.

He sighed. "I'm sorry love...But please, don't do it again. Me and your mum will try to have less fights".

Lauren turned to the stairs but Valerie stopped her.

"So, you weren't with that Newt?" she asked coldly.

Leo gave her a look.

Valerie shrugged back. "What? I have a right to know who my daughter hangs about with!".

Lauren shook her head. "I swear to you...I wasn't with Newt" she continued to the stairs and up to her room.

Valerie smiled "I'm in the mood for a pizza, what do you say?".

Leo sighed "I'd say that..." he put his jacket on "I'm going for a pint".

"You can't!" Valerie sighed "Frankie barred us!".

"Barred _you_" Leo corrected her. "Listen, I think we need a breather, we'll talk when I get back" he headed for the door and walked out it, slamming the door behind him.

"Talk about what!?" Valerie shrieked after the gone Leo.

-

Lauren sat on her bed, angry music blaring and looking down at her phone to a picture of her and Newt.

They were both smiling and looking happy; for the rare occasional times it happened.

She sighed and closed the phone over, sinking further and further into her bed.

Tears fell easily, like they always did now a days and Lauren made no attempt to wipe them away.

She lay back and rested her head on her pillow; the thoughts of today washing away and nightmares of the past coming back to haunt her.

* * *


	7. Part VI

**P**art** VI**

* * *

"But I don't wanna go camping!" Newt complained.

Jack sighed and continued to load the packed bags into the car. "Look, you can invite Lauren if you want".

Newt looked up. "What? Like her dad will let her go...Not to mention her mum".

"I can have a word..." Jack shrugged.

Newt scoffed. "Right...".

Jack closed the boot over with a sigh. "Look...Frankie thinks this camping-trip will help you—".

"Fit in?" Newt interrupted "Are you kidding? You think I'll fit in...In the woods!".

"I was going to say" Jack began "Help you learn more about life...".

Newt snorted.

"Look we're going, okay?" Jack sighed "We're leaving when everyone's packed...Go see if Lauren wants to come".

Newt turned. "Who else is coming on this thing?".

Jack went quiet. "Me, you, maybe Steph...".

Newt nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Newt..." Jack added.

Newt turned again. "What?".

"Darren's coming" Jack said quietly, waiting for the bang and shouts of protest.

Newt smiled slightly. "Good idea Jack...We can take him to the woods, shoot him and then maybe throw him in the canals...Nobody would ever know...".

-

"Camping?" Lauren frowned.

Newt nodded slowly "Jack's idea of maturity".

Lauren snorted. "Ha..! And Darren is coming?".

Newt nodded again.

"Well, I can't miss this" Lauren grinned, pulling a black bag out of her wardrobe.

Newt watched with fascination as Lauren began packing stuff and he turned beetroot red when she pulled out several bras, most of them designed with red lace, glitter and fish-net materials. Lauren's back was turned as she packed them, oblivious to Newt's embarrassment.

She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Newt, what is it?" she spun around to find Newt staring up intensely at her.

"Nothing" he replied huskily.

Lauren nodded and opened her bedroom door. "Coming?" she asked, already out the door and down the stairs.

Newt stood and walked over slowly, trying to get his thoughts together. He followed out after Lauren, closing the door behind him. Newt walked past Danny's room and down the stairs to the living-room, where he could already hear the protests.

"Wait til your father gets back here" Valerie cried "He'll have none of this!" she glanced at Newt "And I knew I shouldn't have let you in here either!".

"Mum!" Lauren screamed "You let me go on the camping trip or I tell dad about the Italian man you had an affair with, even though you knew that dad still wanted you...".

Valerie gasped "What!? How do you know about that?".

Lauren glared at her. "See you soon, mum...Come on Newt" she strode past, Newt following after her.

"Lauren!" Valerie shrieked. "You're not going anywhere!".

Lauren picked up the phone and stared at her mother. "What's dad's mobile number again?".

Valerie sighed and watched as a smug Lauren dropped the phone and strolled out, Newt closely behind.

-

Jack pulled up to a half empty green field that was right next to a wooded area.

"Hey Newt" Lauren smiled "This is the place we came yesterday...—".

Newt gave her a look.

Jack, Darren and Steph turned around and frowned at the teenagers.

Lauren coughed "I mean...In the dream that I had yesterday where me and Newt were in that big forest place and I...".

"Anyhoo" Darren grinned, getting out. "_Emos-in-the-outback_...Does that have a ring or is it just me?".

Newt rolled his eyes.

Lauren fake-grinned "How about _Moron-Gets-Killed-In-Hunting-Accident-forward-slash-A-Hunter-Thought-He-Was-A-Fox-And-Shot-Him_..?".

"Aha" Darren mocked "You're so funny..!".

They all got out the car and stared at the already built tents further off on the field.

"Do people actually do this all the time..?" Steph winced, squishing in the mud.

"Why are you _really_ here?" Darren blurted out happily.

"I was bribed" Steph replied "Mum's not as cheap as you'd think...".

They all helped Jack unpack and carry luggage out into the field.

"Let's stay close to the car" Steph muttered "In case of any psycho-paths showing up...".

Jack scoffed and began putting up a big tent. "Can I get some help?".

Steph and Darren sighed and walked forwards.

"You only have one tent!?" Darren moaned.

There's 2 more in the boot" Jack muttered. "Steph can have one and me and you can share...And Newt and Lauren—".

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Darren interrupted "I mean—".

"We know what you mean, Darren" Steph whined "But, just because _you'd_ sleep with any moving creature doesn't mean Newt and Lauren are gonnah have underage, not to mention unsafe sex...Just grow up".

Newt and Lauren couldn't have sunk further down into the ground or gone any more redder.

Darren shrugged "Well yeah...But I was really just gonnah say you think it's a good idea letting two suicidal emos alone together in a tent where they can do their witch-craft and voodoo dolls and stuff...".

"Oh" Steph blushed "Right...".

Jack sighed "Could we all get on please? I promised Frankie I'd do some bonding with you lot...Things have really been hard on her, with Charlie...".

"I'll help you set the tent up" Lauren told Newt quietly. They stood and went to the boot.

-

"And he was coming at me..." Jack murmured "So, I right hooked him and...".

"This is kinda nice...Look at the sky..." Lauren whispered to Newt.

The sky had darkened and Jack and Darren had miserably failed to get a fire going, until Steph gave them the lighter that Frankie kept in the car compartment.

They had their 3 tents set up around the fire, making a view available to the other campers at the other end of the field.

Newt glanced at Darren; he was lying down, his upper body in the big tent him and Jack were sharing and Jack, sitting next to him.

Steph was filing her nails by her tent, checking her cell every five minutes to see if the signal had picked up.

"I really miss Max...And Tom! I usually give him a goodnight kiss..." she whined, interrupting one of Jack's stories about when he had been young and free.

"I'm tired" Newt announced; he really couldn't be bothered listening to Steph the Barbie whinge about her life. He stood, letting Lauren in first before he mumbled a goodnight and went in, zipping it up behind him.

"Watch them like a hawk" Darren's voice came from the tent.

"Well, I'm tired too" Steph yawned "See you in the morning..." she scooped up her make-up bags and pushed them in the tent, taking all her luggage in with her.

Jack sighed and finished his juice box, turning to Darren. "Budge over son..." he made his way in "Have I ever told you about the time my brother and I hitch-hiked over to Ireland...".

-

"How am I gonnah change?".

Newt froze and turned to Lauren. W-What?".

"Into my pyjamas" Lauren stated, smirking "How am I gonnah change? Or even change into new clothes tomorrow..?".

"I could leave" Newt began "And you could just tell me when I've to come back in and the same for me...".

Lauren smiled, nodding. "Great..." she glanced over to his lap, where he had his sketching pad. "What you drawing?".

Newt shrugged "Nothing really...".

Lauren nodded. "Well, I think the pyjama changing can hold off tonight, what do you say?".

"Sure" Newt agreed quietly.

Lauren lay down, turning her back to Newt. "Y'know what Darren said earlier on...".

Newt sighed "He's a moron, I know..._Emos-in-the-out-back_..? How lame is that?".

Lauren smiled slightly and turned over, revealing a smooth piece of skin that made Newt swallow.

"No" she began quietly "I meant about the other bit...About how us sharing this tent would somehow lead to...".

Newt froze, studying the way she bit her lip and twirled the ring on her middle finger. He closed his sketch-pad and nodded. "Yeah, like I said, he's a moron".

Lauren nodded back in agreement and fell silent, turning back over. "Night, Newt" she whispered.

"Same" Newt muttered back, turning off the torch and falling down beside Lauren. He pulled his own cover up and sighed softly.

"Did you kiss me?" Lauren blurted out.

Newt turned on his back, as she was doing and looked up the tent.

"Please don't lie to me" Lauren whispered "When I woke up after you pulled me out of the pond and you were there...My lips felt warm and soft and...".

Newt glanced at her and then looked away. "Yes...But, I was trying to give you CPR...".

"Oh" she sounded disappointed. "Thanks anyway..." she yawned.

"Lauren" Newt began, not looking at her "When you were in that pond and I couldn't get you out, it was so horrible to think of you, not being able to breathe and maybe...I think a part of me wanted to kiss you and I know it's awkward, us being best friends and how we're lying in the same tent right now but I really want you to know that..." he sighed deeply "That I think...I..." he glanced over at her to find she had fallen asleep.

Newt smiled softly and pulled her cover up to her body. "Night, Lauren" he turned on his side and closed his eyes, ignoring the little smug voice in his head telling him he should _never ever_ say those words to her again, conscious or not.

-

"Get it off me!" Steph shrieked, running around and messing up the bags, burnt logs and jackets. "Get it off me!".

"Well if you'd stay still then I would!" Darren replied in a huff.

"What's all the racket?" Newt and a tired Lauren opened their tent and walked out into the cold dark night to find Darren slowly peeling off a small insect from Steph's back.

"She got scared of a cricket" Darren answered smugly, he laid the cricket down on the ground and smirked.

"It was huge!" Steph cried.

"Jack not up?" Lauren yawned.

Darren shrugged "He's a heavy sleeper...".

Suddenly a distant scream erupted from the other end of the field and everyone jumped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Darren asked.

Steph shrugged and looked suspiciously around. "Psycho-killer coming to get you...Hopefully".

"Oh ha ha Steph, shut up" Darren muttered.

"Scared?" Steph pouted.

"Pack it in" Newt muttered, looking over at the other end of the field that led into the woods.

Another scream was heard and they all looked up.

"I'm going over to see what's going on" Lauren announced, picking up a flash-light. She turned it on and glanced back.

"What? Are you crazy!?" Steph shrieked.

"Probably" Lauren muttered.

Newt sighed and pulled on his jacket, also picking up a flash-light.

"Please me you're not going as well?" Steph moaned.

Newt shrugged and began following after Lauren, who had already set off.

"We'll be back soon" Newt told them "If we're not back in an hour..." he hesitated "Wake Jack".

Steph sighed as she and Darren watched them trek off.

She moaned in frustration. "We're gonnah have to go, aren't we?".

Darren picked a flash-light and shrugged. "Coming?".

Steph watched him walk off, glancing from Darren, Newt and Lauren to Jack.

She sighed and fished the ground for another flash-light. "Wait up!" she whispered loudly.

The three dark figures turned and watched as Steph winced her way through the mud and towards them.

"15 minutes" she told them "Then we're going back".

"Don't be such a wuss" Darren smirked "What could possibly go wrong?".

-

"Well well well...What do we have here?".

Darren, Steph, Newt and Lauren all raised their flash-lights up to see a very big bulky man. He had a messy white beard and wore thick black over-alls.

"_We_ don't have anything" Darren replied "And _we_ were just leaving—" he turned to go but the man reached out and pulled Darren back.

Steph gasped. "No no...Mr. Sir...We just—".

"Got lost" Newt interrupted "We should be going now".

Lauren nodded "Our..._Police_ parents will be worrying about where we got too".

"What?" Darren frowned. "We don't have— Ow!".

Steph stamped on his foot. "That's right...Our _Head Of Police_ parents will be wondering where we got to...".

"You hear that, Johnny?" the man grinned "These are kids of police parents".

"_Head Of Police_" Steph corrected quietly.

Suddenly, several figures appeared.

The youngsters all gulped as the figures revealed them-selves to be big bald tattoo-covered men.

"Great..." Lauren sighed "Just my luck...".


	8. Part VII

**P**art** VII**

**Thanks again for the reviews... You've all been great :)**

* * *

Lauren ran. She kept on running. She didn't stop until a branch caught her foot and she went crashing into the mud. A figure pulled her up and revealed himself to be Newt.

"What are you stopping for!?" Darren shrieked, running past them.

"Darren!" Steph cried, following him. She turned back to Newt and Lauren for a second. "Come on!".

So they ran. And ran. They didn't stop until they reached a cave and had to stop for fear of collapsing.

"This is all your fault!" Darren wheezed out at Steph.

"What?" Steph gasped "How the hell can you be blaming me for this!?".

"You hit him!" Darren replied. "In his crotch!".

"He tried to shoot you!" she retorted "What? Would you have had me lend him a hand!?".

"Guys, let's not fight, okay?" Newt interrupted.

Steph nodded breathlessly "We just need to get back to Jack and...—".

An abrupt noise cut her off and they all jerked up.

"Oh, what now?" Darren whined.

"I think that was a gun-fire..." Lauren whispered.

The noise came again and suddenly a big bright light appeared in front of them.

"Oh god" Darren gasped "We've died and gone to heaven...".

**4 HOURS EARLIER**

"Well well well...What do _we_ have here?".

Darren, Steph, Newt and Lauren all raised their flash-lights up to see a very big bulky man. He had a messy white beard and wore thick black over-alls.

"_We_ don't have anything" Darren replied "And _we_ were just leaving—" he turned to go but the man reached out and pulled Darren back.

Steph gasped. "No no...Mr. Sir...We just—".

"Got lost" Newt interrupted "We should be going now".

Lauren nodded "Our..._Police_ parents will be worrying about where we got too".

"What?" Darren frowned. "We don't have— Ow!".

Steph stamped on his foot. "That's right...Our _Head Of Police_ parents will be wondering where we got to...".

"You hear that, Johnny?" the man grinned "These are kids of police parents".

"_Head Of Police_" Steph corrected quietly.

Suddenly, several figures appeared.

The youngsters all gulped as the figures revealed them-selves to be big bald tattoo-covered men.

"Great..." Lauren sighed "Just my luck...".

"And what are you kids doing so far out here?" the man asked.

"Camping" Steph replied quietly.

"Police camp often, huh?" the man smirked.

"Look" Steph began "We didn't see or hear nothing, so if you don't mind; we'll just be going now—".

"What's the rush?" the man interrupted "Come, have a beer with us, relax".

The youngsters stared.

"I'd really..._really_ not" Lauren replied.

"Well" the man grinned "I _insist_".

Suddenly, the several men were ushering them down towards another camp.

"Sit" the man told them.

They cautiously sat down on the ground, trying not to panic.

"I'm Jimmy" the man offered roughly "That's my brother Johnny, our cousins; Terry, Bill, Bob and our friends; Frank, Tony and Dean".

Steph smiled tightly.

"Well?" Jimmy asked impatiently.

"Huh?" Darren asked.

"Your names..." Jimmy laughed, baring two front gold teeth. "What are your names?".

"Oh" Steph forced a smile "I'm Steph, that's Darren, Newt and Lauren".

The other men sat down and lit their fags.

"So..." Darren began "Can I ask what you do here...".

Steph elbowed him to shut up.

"Would you stop hurting me!" Darren cried.

Jimmy smiled "Why it's alright...Me and the boys; we like to deal...If you know what I mean...".

"Deal cards...?" Darren asked hopefully.

Jimmy laughed again. "Close but no...You want some?".

"No" Lauren answered quickly "We recently had a very bad thing so...no".

"Your loss" Jimmy shrugged.

"Johnny, get the beer will you?" Jimmy cried.

A big figure appeared again but two crates, full of bottles of beer.

"You want one?" he asked.

Steph nodded slowly "Sure...".

Jimmy handed Steph a beer and then gave one to Darren.

"You want one?" he asked Newt and Lauren.

"We're 15" Newt stated.

"Well, alright" Jimmy sighed, he opened his bottle and downed it.

The others copied him and downed their beers.

* * *

Steph, Darren, Newt and Lauren watched as the last man fell to the ground, unconscious and drunk.

"Let's go" Steph flung her still-full bottle of beer to the side and stood.

"It was a good plan" Darren commented "Pretend to get drunk but secretly just watch them get drunk and then dash when they pass out".

"I'm a mastermind" Steph nodded "Now can we please go?".

They slowly walked through the drunken men, careful not to wake them up. When they were inches from breaking free until one of the drunken louts opened their eyes and caught Steph's leg, pulling her down.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and in a second, Darren was there, pounding on the man for all he was worth. The man let go of Steph and turned on Darren, pulling out a gun.

"Oh..." Darren gulped.

Steph slowly reached out and picked up a burnt out log. She raised it up and whacked him on the groin. He fell over, clutching and crying.

"Go!" she screamed.

So they ran. And ran. They didn't stop until they reached shallow a cave and had to stop for fear of collapsing.

"This is all your fault!" Darren wheezed out at Steph.

"What?" Steph gasped "How the hell can you be blaming me for this!?".

"You hit him!" Darren replied. "In his crotch!".

"He tried to shoot you!" she retorted "What? Would you have had me lend him a hand!?".

"Guys, let's not fight, okay?" Newt interrupted.

Steph nodded breathlessly "We just need to get back to Jack and...—".

An abrupt noise cut her off and they all jerked up.

"Oh, what now?" Darren whined.

"I think that was a gun-fire..." Lauren whispered.

The noise came again and suddenly a big bright light appeared in front of them.

"Oh god" Darren gasped "We've died and gone to heaven...".

"Or a car-backfired" Lauren told them.

They looked more closely and saw that she was right. Campers' were climbing out of a jeep, and propping up the front hood.

"It's like 6 in the morning" Steph exclaimed "How can they be up so early?".

"Look at _us_" Newt added "And then judge them".

"Whatever" Steph sighed.

"Let's just get back to Jack" Darren began "And everything will be okay...Much".

They stood and left the cave quietly, unseen by the far-off campers.

"Can you remember which way to go..?" Lauren whispered.

"I think..." Darren pointed to the left and then to the right "I'm not—".

"That way" Steph interrupted him. They turned and saw her pointing upwards.

"How can you be sure?" Darren asked.

"Cause there's that big mud pile that Lauren fell in and if we walk upwards, we avoid the drunken tattooed-men and only have a short walk across the field to Jack" she replied with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, let's go with your way, Miss-Know-It-All" Darren mocked.

* * *

They trekked across the field silently, each following one another. They glanced further down the hill and could make out a small camp-fire still going.

"There's our camp" Steph pointed.

"What if Jack's awake?" Newt asked.

"We could tell him the truth" Steph suggested.

"And get even more grounded than I already am?" Lauren retorted "No way, we just say we needed the toilet and all ended up getting lost".

"Agreed" Darren sighed.

When they finally got back to their camp, Jack was surprisingly still asleep.

Steph checked her watch in the campfire light. "It's quarter to 7" she added. "We'll just get some sleep, and in the morning, say we all don't feel well, that way Jack can drive us home and we won't have to deal with _Tony Soprano_ over there".

"It doesn't surprise me that lies just flow from your mouth" Darren commented.

Steph pulled a face and then went into her tent, zipping it right up. Newt and Lauren went into there's, and minutes later, heard Darren sneak in beside Jack.

"Our lives just seem like one big drama show" Lauren said softly.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Newt replied.

"Well, see you in about 2 hours" Lauren smiled, lying down.

"Yeah" Newt whispered "Night...Or morning, whatever" he lay down beside Lauren, inches away, telling himself that he couldn't touch her. Not ever.

* * *

"My goodness, you lot can sleep" Jack exclaimed.

Newt opened his eyes and saw Jack and Lauren staring down at him.

"Yeah" he yawned "Really tired".

"Well, sorry to ruin the fun" Jack added "But...Steph and Darren have seem to come down with stomach ache so we're gonnah have to pack up early I'm afraid".

"Thank god" Newt sighed "What time is it?".

"Half 7" Lauren replied.

"Let's get moving" Jack said quickly "Steph and Darren are already packed up and in the car...They really want to get out of here for some reason...".

Lauren smiled softly at Newt and helped him up.

"When did you get up?" Newt asked. He pulled the tent out of the ground and started folding it down.

"20 minutes ago" Lauren replied, carrying bags to the car boot. She passed Steph and she gave her a knowing look.

Lauren looked over and saw the camp that they had been taken hostage at. Their camp-fire was out, but she could make out figures; still all passed out, she could bet.

Jack helped Newt shove the tent in and close the boot. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, shame you didn't get to explore the woods and field...".

They all climbed into the car; Darren and Jack in the front and Steph, Lauren and Newt in the back. Jack started the car slowly reversed out, turning around and then drove off onto the road.

"We could always come back if you want" Jack offered.

"Sure" Darren smiled, but he muttered under his breath "Not bloody likely...".

* * *

"You're back early" Frankie commented.

Jack, Steph, Darren and Newt walked through the bar.

"Yeah, Steph and Darren weren't feeling very well so..." Jack replied.

"Oh poor loves" Frankie sighed "How are you feeling now?".

Darren shrugged. "Fine".

"Yeah, I'm gonnah go see Max" Steph added "Be back soon" she rushed off.

"You feeling alright, love?" Frankie asked Newt.

"Huh?" Newt jerked his head up "Yeah, sure, fine...I'm gonnah go lie down" he went upstairs.

"Good night?" Frankie kissed Jack on the lips.

"I was lonely" Jack smiled "Wish you were there...".

Frankie smiled back.

* * *

"Oh, so you're back, are you?" Valerie asked.

Lauren closed the door behind her. She ignored her mum and dad, sitting on the couch and went upstairs.

"Lauren!" Valerie cried after her "We need to talk! Lauren! Get back here!".

Lauren shut her bedroom door behind her and sunk into her bed.

Newt was right. Their lives were like being on a drama-soap. Nothing was quiet. Nothing.

She put on her earphones and turned her iPod on. She didn't need the silence anyway. Not right now.

* * *

Frankie grinned into the phone. "Oh my god, Craig! That is so good! Well, we'll see...See you tomorrow sweetheart, bye!" she disconnected.

"Good news?" Jack asked.

"Craig _is_ coming back!" Frankie cried "Temporarily...Of course".

"With two extras?" Darren added.

"...Yes" Frankie replied quietly "Sophia and Jared...Craig found them on the side of a road; hitch-hiking...Apparently, Lesley's ran off with the pool-boy and John couldn't be bothered where they went...".

"So they ran away?" Darren asked, frowning.

"You could call it that" Frankie replied. "But...Oh! My Craig! Coming back!".

"And how long is temporarily?" Jack added.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "He insists on a week or so...But! Just wait til he's back here and then he'll never want to leave..!".

"I doubt it" Darren muttered.

Frankie shot him a look, and then pranced downstairs to the bar.

"Could you try and be supportive?" Jack asked.

"Fine" Darren sighed "But! If I'm found mysteriously dead, don't let them tell you otherwise; you will _know_ how I died".

Jack smiled "No matter how dire the situation Darren, you always seem to make it about you".

"It's a gift" Darren shrugged.

"Go down and help Frankie, will you?" Jack asked.

"Fine fine" Darren sighed, walking downstairs.

"Alright, son?" Jack asked Newt, who had just came out of his room.

"Fine" Newt replied.

"Really?" Jack continued "Because you've been off since we got back from the woods...".

"Do you really want the truth, Jack?" Newt asked.

Jack frowned "Of course...What's going on?".

"Well" Newt began "At the woods, me, Lauren, Steph and Darren sneaked off in the middle of the night, we got taken hostage by these biker-dudes and they got so wasted and then pulled a gun out on Darren...".

Jack stared.

"We then ran" Newt continued "And ran and ran...All the way back to the camp, and to top it off; leaving out the traumatised events of my life that will probably lead me to coming a sociopath or something, Lauren still won't answer any of my calls".

Jack stared, and then cracked a smile. "Oh, good one, Newt! You almost had me there!" he patted Newt on the back and laughed "You've got some imagination, son..." he went downstairs, still laughing.

Newt sighed. "Great...".

* * *

Lauren ignored the incoming call for the 15th time. She sighed and turned it off altogether. She couldn't handle talking to Newt right now, pretending everything's fine.

She couldn't pretend anymore. It was tiring her down. She was drained. Physically and emotionally. And seeing Newt and talking to him would just be a reminder of the awful things that happened in the last month. It was too much.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Lauren jerked up and rushed to her window, someone was pinging stones up. She opened it right up and stuck her head out. Nobody was there. She glanced down and saw the small pebbles that had obviously fallen down when they had hit her window.

"Weird..." she said to herself.

Lauren looked to the right and stared as she saw a man dressed in black staring at her intently. He had sleek black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. He was staring at her, like looking right through her.

Lauren shivered, but nearly screamed when her dad came in through her bedroom door.

"Oh sorry, love" he apologised "Didn't mean to scare you...What do you fancy for tea?".

"Just some toast" Lauren replied vaguely; not really interested.

"You sure?" Leo continued.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Lauren replied again.

"Well, okay" he turned the door behind him.

Once he had left, Lauren turned back to the window but saw that the man in black was gone. She glanced down again and saw that the pebbles were also gone.

Lauren frowned and tried not to panic. There was a probable good reason why she was hallucinating... men and stones.

"I'm not crazy" she whispered to herself "I'm not crazy" she curled up in her bed and continued to repeat it. But however many times she told herself that, she didn't buy it. Not one single bit.

* * *


	9. Part VIII

**P**art** VIII**

**Hey, sorry this took so long, my muse had took a break... but she's back, yay! :)**

* * *

"Now remember" Craig told the two teenagers opposite him in the taxi. "Everything will be fine, just go in there and say that I couldn't make it...Say I had some sort of project due, okay?".

The taxi pulled up and Craig pulled out some money. "This is your stop, the pub's right over there..." he pointed before handing a 20 to the driver.

Sophia and Jared climbed out of the taxi; pulling out their two bags.

"See you kids" Craig added, shutting the door behind them. "Back the way we came" he told the driver, who turned and slowly drove off.

Sophia and Jared stared blankly at the pub in front of them. Sophia sighed softly.

She had long wavy white blonde hair and a pale face. The black liquid-eyeliner curved under her eye, gracing it with a ghost-like complexion. Sophia had on gothic tights, heeled-boots, a black rippled skirt and a simple black and red tank-top. Her arms were covered over in skull-arm warmers and hand-drawn Celtic designs. She glanced over to her brother, who had his brows drawn together in thought.

Jared tossed his black shaggy hair to the side, revealing his jade-green eyes, outlined with black guy-liner. He wore black jeans, converses, a skull-printed tank-top, and a black demin jacket. He carried a dark-green converse bag across his body.

They walked silently towards the pub, blank expressions on their face.

* * *

Newt and Lauren's heads shot up as two emo-teenagers strolled into the pub easily.

"Sophia! Jared!" Frankie screamed in joy. She ran from behind the bar and hugged them tightly. This did nothing to make them respond and they let the crazy blonde woman hug them.

"Where's Craig?" Frankie asked eagerly, looking behind them.

"He said he couldn't bear to look at your pasty face again" Sophia said softly, her voice making shivers appear on Newt's neck.

"He also said if he even thought about Hollyoaks again, he would slit his wrists or take a rope, tie it to the ceiling and break his neck by hanging himself" Sophia whispered, her eyes glinting with a madness that they couldn't quite place.

Newt and Lauren stared, as Frankie did.

"Well" Frankie straightened up "Let's get you inside then".

Jared followed Frankie into the pub, Sophia standing there.

"Something wrong, death-girl?" Darren smirked.

"I'm waiting for it to ring" she told them simply.

A second later, a phone began to ring and Sophia pulled out a black phone.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

There was silence and then she hung up and walked after Frankie and Jared.

"Whoa" Lauren muttered "Major freak-voids".

"Is a bit weird, isn't it?" Newt replied quietly.

"A bit!?" Lauren laughed "It's even freakier than me seeing dead people!".

Newt frowned at her and she suddenly looked awkward.

"I eh..." she muttered "Watched a horror movie last night".

"Oh" Newt nodded.

"Anyway" Lauren stood "I need to go, mum will never drop it if I'm late home, tell me all about them later, kay?".

Newt nodded and watched her stand and walk away.

* * *

Frankie, Jack, Newt, Sophia, Jared and Darren sat at the dinner table, eating pasta.

"So what planet are you from, then?" Darren joked.

"Darren!" Frankie scolded.

Darren rolled his eyes.

"So, how is your mum?" Frankie asked.

"Shacked up with a male porn-star" Sophia replied with a smirk.

Darren stifled a laugh.

"Right" Frankie added awkwardly "And your father?".

"On drugs, probably" Sophia added emotionlessly.

There was an awkward silence before Jack coughed,

"So" he began "How long do you think you'll be here?".

Frankie gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Just until we turn 16" Sophia informed them "And then we're travelling to Jarim".

"Jarim?" Frankie frowned.

"It's Satan's City" Sophia told them.

"_Lovely!_" Darren cried.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Jack asked them quietly "Me and Frankie took the opportunity of enrolling you".

"We know" Sophia replied simply.

"What, are you psychic?" Darren joked, smirking.

"Yes" Sophia said blankly.

His face fell "Alrighty then!".

"Anybody up for seconds?" Frankie asked desperately.

* * *

"It was a total disaster" Newt talked into the phone. "Sophia said she was psychic and then Frankie asked if anyone wanted seconds, and obviously Darren did, so when she reached over to hand him the pasta bowl, it fell and landed all over him, it was so funny, though Darren seemed to curse a lot...".

_Lauren laughed. "Are you serious!?"._

Newt nodded "It was so funny...But I have to share a room with Jared, he quiet and silent; like a serial killer".

"_Imagine if he was" Lauren grinned "Are they coming to school tomorrow?"._

"Yeah" Newt replied "I seriously doubt us having any other connection to them except loving cemeteries".

"_Oh gotta go" Lauren added "Dad's calling me down-stairs...See you tomorrow, bye"._

Newt disconnected and put his phone away. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. School tomorrow with the insane twins. He thought they were insane. Guessed.

A knock at the door came and Frankie walked in, Jared following after her.

"You can share with Newt for now" Frankie added "I'll set up the spare bed later on, of course..." she hesitated "I'll let you two get to know each other".

Frankie walked out, leaving them both in the silence. Newt was gonnah say something to break the tension but suddenly Sophia barged in.

"Sorry" she offered, although Newt wasn't sure she meant it.

Newt shrugged.

"We're off for our ritual-ceremony" Sophia opened Newt's window "You're welcome to come if you want".

Jared went to the window and hooked his leg out and then hoisted his other leg out.

"_Ritual-ceremony_?" Newt frowned.

"The universe converges when the three phases of the moon connect" Sophia explained "At the stroke of midnight, you light a candle and chant the old English...Then you feel it".

"Feel it?" Newt asked.

"The power" she whispered "We connect in blood, passion; our auras...It's all around us, and all you have to do is open your eyes...".

Newt watched as she followed after her brother, climbing out the window. He walked to the window and saw Sophia and Jared walking away, towards the Hollyoaks cemetery.

* * *

Newt looked at his alarm clock and clocked the time: 1.30am. He felt a little bit obliged to make sure Sophia and Jared got in okay but then again, he shouldn't have to feel responsible...

It was 3.32am before his window slid open from the outside and Jared and Sophia climbed in.

"Feel free to use my window" Newt snapped.

"You didn't need to stay up for us, Barry Newton" Sophia told him.

Newt stared. "How did—".

"I just know things" she cut him off.

"Goodnight, Barry Newton" she added before quietly opening his door and walking out and closing it behind him.

Jared flopped down on the bed that Frankie had set up for him hours ago and turned over, falling into sleep.

Newt sighed, reached out and turned off his bedside lamp, surrounding them in darkness.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Whoa, that is messed up" Lauren commented.

Newt and Lauren walked to school, a couple feet ahead of Sophia and Jared.

"I know" Newt replied "Then they came waltzing in at half 3, nearly shocked me half to death".

They entered the school gates; Newt glancing back at Sophia and Jared.

"The office is that way" Newt told them "You'll probably need to sign in or something".

Sophia and Jared turned and walked in the direction that Newt had pointed them to.

"Does he like, speak at all?" Lauren asked.

Newt shrugged "As far as I know, he hasn't spoken a word since he got here".

"Maybe he did a deal with the devil" Lauren laughed "Like...; voice for eternal youth".

Newt shrugged "They pin as the sort".

"Eh, so do we" Lauren nudged him.

The school bell rang and they all rushed into the school.

* * *

Newt and Lauren looked up from their work as their head of year opened the door, followed by Sophia and Jared. The class stopped working and looked up in shock and amusement.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, Mr. Owen" the head said "But we have some new pupils arriving".

Russ smiled and let him continue.

"Class" the head added "This is Sophia and Jared Turner, they're new so let's all be friendly...Mr Owen, I'll let you..." he turned and left the classroom.

"Well" Russ said "Take a seat at the back and I'll get you some work-books".

Sophia and Jared made their way to the back, aware of everyone's eyes on them. They sat behind Lauren and Newt and Newt heard Sophia sigh softly.

A blonde girl turned over to Jared and smirked. "I heard you don't talk, are you like Newt? Cause I heard that he can't read".

"Shut up Vicky" Lauren told her "And Newt _can_ read".

"To answer your question Victoria Joanne Smith" Sophia began, her voice husky "He can't talk...I made a bet with him and he lost...So I cut off his tongue".

Vicky, Lauren and Newt all looked shocked.

"What?" Vicky gasped.

"Something going on other than work?" Russ asked them loudly.

"No sir" Vicky told him sweetly.

They all turned back to the front.

Jared smirked.

* * *

"She cut off his tongue!?" Lauren cried.

She and Newt sat at a lunch table outside, Lauren carrying a tray with orange juice, a baked-potato, and a chocolate muffin and Newt carrying a tray with pasta, apple-juice and a chocolate cookie.

"I doubt it" Newt rolled his eyes.

"And with the whole _'Victoria Joanne Smith'_ thing...I mean how did she even know Vicky's full name?" Lauren frowned "I don't even her full name and her mom went out on a date with my dad once".

"She said was psychic" Newt shrugged.

Lauren laughed "Please, Newt! Don't tell me you believe her?".

"She knew my full name" Newt shrugged again.

"Well, she probably went through Frankie's adoption papers for you" Lauren suggested.

"Who would do that?" Newt frowned. "And, how did she know Vicky's full name?".

"School Year-Book!" Lauren cried "It has everybody's names and photos in it!".

"I don't have a year-book" Newt replied.

"Oh" Lauren mumbled "...Then, I'm out".

Newt nodded and they continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

"Good first day?" Darren asked as Jared and Sophia walked into the pub.

"It was great" Sophia said in that mystical voice of hers.

"Great?" Darren mock-frowned "Aren't normal people and general society against your people?".

"My _people_?" Sophia retorted "Like who, you? Who would love the gamble more than his family? Or would sleep with your ex-girlfriend's best friend while you were still together?".

Darren stared.

"Oh no your right, Darren Osbourne" Sophia added "_Your_ people are better" she strolled upstairs.

Jared stared at Darren.

"Oh what are you looking at?" Darren scoffed "Tacky-wearing-black-loving-emo-freak!" he stormed off.

Jared just smirked.

* * *

Newt and Lauren walked to the pond and sat down.

"I still think it's well weird" Lauren commented.

Newt pulled out his sketch-book and started drawing the pond.

"Yeah" he agreed "But it isn't like they're evil or anything...".

"How do we know?" Lauren asked "We thought Niall was this real nice bloke and suddenly it's; _Hasta La Vista, Lauren, would you like some heroin? No? Well here, I'll just kill you instead!"._

"Alright, Lauren" Newt interrupted "Just calm down...".

"Sorry" Lauren sighed "He's just a jerk".

"Or psycho-path?" Newt suggested.

"Yeah, let's go with yours" Lauren nodded. Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?".

"_Lauren, I said come right home after school!" Valerie shrieked "Are you with Newt!? I said—"._

Lauren hung up and sighed "I should go home...She'll be angry again...".

Newt stood as Lauren did and they waited awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow then" Lauren turned to go but Newt pulled her back and suddenly without thinking, his lips found hers.

It was soft at first and she was kissing back but then it got more intense and Newt urged his tongue inside, slipping it onto Lauren's. He pulled her closer, his hand running down his back craving her to still be closer.

Then Lauren pulled away and the whole dream turned into a nightmare.

"I can't..." she gasped, breathless "I gotta..." she turned and ran, leaving Newt standing there.

With his regrets.


	10. Part IX

**P**art** IX**

**Hey, the next part will be the last, so thanks to erveryone who read and reviewed!**

* * *

_-_

_Newt stood as Lauren did and they waited awkwardly._

"_See you tomorrow then" Lauren turned to go but Newt pulled her back and suddenly without thinking, his lips found hers._

_It was soft at first and she was kissing back but then it got more intense and Newt urged his tongue inside, slipping it onto Lauren's. He pulled her closer, his hand running down his back craving her to still be closer._

_Then Lauren pulled away and the whole dream turned into a nightmare._

"_I can't..." she gasped, breathlessly "I gotta..." she turned and ran, leaving Newt standing there._

_With his regrets._

-

Lauren awoke from her dream, her breathing hitched and her face red and flustered.

"Lauren, school!" Leo's voice cried from downstairs.

"Alright!" she shouted back, sighing.

Lauren stood and started to get dress.

-

Newt sat at the breakfast table with Sophia and Jared.

"Something wrong, love?" Frankie asked.

"No" Newt mumbled.

"Sophia, sweetheart, what do you want for lunch?" Frankie asked.

"Oh nothing" she smiled happily.

"I always did mean to ask you" Frankie continued "What happened to your black hair?".

"I changed it" Sophia replied simply.

Newt's phone beeped and he opened it up: _'Meet me at the woods. L x'_

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Wrong number" Newt muttered, putting his phone away. He stood and grabbed his school bag. "I'm gonnah head off early" and without waiting for an answer, he picked up an apple and rushed out.

Sophia smiled.

-

Lauren's head cocked up as footsteps creeped nearer her. Newt slowly appeared from the trees, walking slowly towards her.

"Hey" she said quietly.

Newt's heart almost crumpled when he got close to her and saw she had no make-up on and was wearing baggy clothes that hid her figure. She looked dull. Almost dead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"You mean before or after you kissed me?" she whispered, tears falling out.

"Lauren..." Newt groaned, sitting down next to her.

"Did you mean it?" she interrupted.

Newt closed his eyes, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. "I...".

"Why?" she pleaded.

"I..." he tried again but nothing came out.

"Answer me!" she cried, whacking Newt on his arm.

"Lauren" Newt whispered again.

"You just know how to make a screw-up situation even worse!" she shrieked, standing up.

Newt stood up to, in desperation. "Lauren, look...I'm really sorry—".

"Stop!" she interrupted banging her fists against his chest, "Stop it, just stop!" Newt let her thump his chest until she broke down in tears and ended up falling into his body, sobbing heavily.

They sank to the ground, Newt wrapping his arms around her. When she had stopped, Newt felt her pull him closer, her lips coming into contact with his neck. Then he stopped breathing. Lauren's lips were kissing his neck softly, making him shiver.

"Lauren" Newt croaked out.

Lauren raised her head up and they stared into each other's eyes. Impulse ruled her and she reached up and crashed their lips together softly. Newt's urge for her took over and he kissed her fiercely, making her lean back. They clawed at each-other, gasping, craving, wanting more.

"Newt..." Lauren gasped "I can't—" he cut her off, urging his tongue inside and making her groan.

"What?" he pulled away, needing air.

She stroked his cheek before pulling him back down to meet her lips.

-

Frankie put down the phone, confused.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" Darren asked.

"Newt's not at school" Frankie sighed quietly "And neither is Lauren".

Darren smirked "Put two and two together and what do you get? Two Emo teenagers".

"Oh enough, Darren!" Frankie cried, running up the stairs. "Jack!".

-

"Hello?" Valerie answered the phone. "Oh" her voice turned sour "It's _you_".

"_Yes, it's me" Frankie retorted "You are clever, but that's not why I called, Newt and Lauren have skived off school and we need to talk...All of us"._

Valerie sighed and glanced to Leo, sitting on the couch. "I'm listening...".

-

Lauren and Newt walked into The Pub and stopped in their tracks to see Frankie, Jack, Leo and Valerie sat around one table.

"What's going on?" Newt asked.

"Nothing" Frankie smiled "How was school?".

"S'alright" Lauren shrugged.

"Really?" Valerie pursed her lips. "Cause t' school called, you weren't there!".

Newt and Lauren looked down, sighing.

"We've had a long hard talk" Jack added "And...We think it's best that you don't see each other for a while...".

"What!?" Newt and Lauren cried together.

"It's for the best, love" Leo told Lauren, nodding "A bit of space from each other won't kill you".

"What right do you have to tell me who to hang out with!?" Lauren cried.

"Every right!" Valerie shrieked "We're your parents!".

"You can't keep us apart forever" Newt added hotly "School and—".

"We called the school" Frankie cut him off "We've told them we want you separated".

Lauren glared "I don't believe this!".

"Well, believe it" Valerie snapped, standing up. "Until you can show us that you're responsible young adults then you won't see each other, now move, Lauren".

She stormed off. "Thanks" Leo nodded to Frankie and Jack. "Come on, Lauren" he looked at her.

Lauren glanced from Newt to her dad and tears welled up. Without warning, Lauren hugged Newt tightly, tears falling out. Frankie and Jack looked at each other, awkwardly. She let him go, and saw him looking anywhere but her.

Let's go, Lauren" Leo added softly.

Lauren turned and walked out after her dad, tears spilling out. Tears escaped from Newt's eyes and he inhaled sharply.

"Newt..." Frankie began.

"I hate you" Newt interrupted, walking up the stairs to his room.

-

'_I'll see you tomorrow at school. Newt x'_

Lauren read the text message on her phone and sighed. This wasn't her day at all. 1.) Kissed Newt 2.) Kissed Newt again and 3.) Then was told she could never see him again. Well...sort of.

"And, I'll want your phone!" Valerie stormed into Lauren's room.

Lauren sighed and handed it over. There was no use, no point in fighting. They'd always win.

-

Morning came and Newt, Sophia and Jared walked together to school. Newt had left without breakfast or even saying goodbye.

"So..." Sophia began "Did you tell her?".

"Tell who what?" Newt frowned.

"Did you tell Lauren you love her?" Sophia asked.

"What?" Newt gasped "I...don't—love anybody".

"Right" Sophia nodded "You just wanna jump her bones".

"Do you mind?" Newt snapped "And quit _spying_ on people".

"I wasn't spying" Sophia insisted "I _saw_ it".

"That's right" Newt fake-grinned "Your psychic, I forgot".

"You almost sound like you don't believe me" Sophia smiled sweetly.

Newt shook his head and sighed.

-

"I can _walk_ myself" Lauren told her mother.

Valerie strolled along behind. "Yes well, how do I know you're not going to bunk off with Newt again? I don't...So, until I can trust you again; _I'll_ be walking you to school".

"Is all you do is moan?" Lauren spun around on her mum "Are you not capable of human emotions for just _once_? Every word that comes out of your mouth is either negative, smug or down-right arrogant and I'm sick of it!".

Valerie stared in shock as Lauren continued.

"I just wanted a _mum_, okay?" Lauren added "A _normal_ mum, I can't do anything right, Niall and that situation; I did nothing wrong, but somehow it was _my_ fault that I got attacked and the camping-trip! Yet again you had a problem and then! You drove me to climbing out a _window_ because I couldn't put up with your constant arguments and general annoyance, and if you can't even see that, then you're stupider than I thought!" she spun back around and stormed off leaving Valerie standing there, feeling as if she'd just been slapped.

-

Newt glanced over at Lauren, who was sitting at the other end of the classroom. She had been partnered with Jared and Newt with Sophia. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't of refused to look at him or even acknowledge his presence.

Newt glanced at his phone and tried calling hers but the signal was too low.

"Her phone's already been taken off her" Sophia muttered quietly.

"What?" Newt frowned, looking up.

"Her phone" Sophia stated "Her mum took it off her".

"How would you know?" Newt replied "Oh no, wait a minute; your _psychic_".

"Don't hate on me just cause you can't tell someone you love them" Sophia whispered.

"Shut up" Newt rolled his eyes.

He glanced again at Lauren at the other side of the class.

"Do you love him?" Jared asked Lauren. She looked up; surprised. It was the first time she'd heard him speak and his voice was deeper and huskier than she had expected.

Lauren sunk deeper into her chair. "I don't love anybody".

"Funny" Jared smirked "That's what he said...".

Lauren slowly glanced over to see Newt, and found those familiar eyes piercing into her soul. She turned quickly back around; if she let herself look too long, she'd never stop.

"I love him" she whispered.

"I love her" Newt whispered at the other end of the classroom.

Sophia and Jared smiled in unison.

-

Newt watched as Lauren collected her bag and walked off quickly. This couldn't be happening. Why was she avoiding him? Apart from the obvious.

"It'll be okay" Sophia assured him "She'll come back, you'll tell each other you're in love and everything will be fine before the season finale".

Newt frowned "What?".

"Tell her" Sophia smiled, walking off with Jared.

"Newt, can I see you for a moment?" Russ asked.

Newt grabbed his school bag and walked up to him. "Yes, sir?".

"Your mum was on the phone to the school last night" he began "I'm sure your aware, but I've been told to remind you that seeing Lauren are off-limits".

"I got it" Newt snapped, turning away.

"Newt, wait" Russ called "I know you two are close and it'll pass, I promise... Just give each other some space, yeah?".

Newt sighed and walked away.

-

Newt watched Lauren sit against the wall that they always used to go to. She looked over and smiled softly. He smiled back. Then a plan raced into his mind and he stood, walking towards Sophia and Jared, hanging by the gates.

"I need you to give Lauren this" he said quickly, taking paper and a pen and scribbling something down. He folded it several times and then gave it to Sophia.

"And don't read it" he snapped.

"Don't worry" she smirked "I already know what it says" she walked off towards Lauren.

Newt held his breath in anticipation as Sophia gave a confused Lauren the note and then waited.

-

Lauren took the note wearily from Sophia's hand and frowned.

"What's this?" she asked.

"From Newt" Sophia said simply.

Lauren peeled the note open and looked down. Scribbled hurriedly were the words: '_meet me at the dog tonight 6pm, and bring your parents'_.

She looked up and stared at Newt, trying to search his eyes, but he wasn't giving anything way, so instead he just slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away, smiling softly.

Sophia turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Lauren cried "Don't you want to know whether I'm coming or not?".

"I already know your answer!" Sophia cried back, still walking away "See you tonight!".

-

"Newt, what is so important?" Jack sighed as Newt led Jack and Frankie into the pub.

"I think you should sit down" Newt began.

Frankie and Jack looked at each other and then slowly sat down next to a table. "What's wrong, love?" Frankie asked "Has something happened?".

"I'm sorry I said I hated you yesterday" Newt continued "I didn't mean it" he glanced at the clock: 5.57pm.

"It's okay, sweetheart" Frankie assured him "We know you were angry and upset but—".

"Let me finish" Newt interrupted "I asked Lauren to come here with her parents, I've got something I want to say".

Frankie and Jack looked at each other.

-

Valerie and Leo trailed along behind Lauren.

"Where are we going?" Valerie sighed.

"Somewhere" Lauren rolled her eyes.

They turned a corner and Valerie saw The Dog. "No way!" she cried "I meant what I said about last night, Lauren! You can't—".

"Stop it!" Lauren cried "I need to do this, now I promise, if we go in there, and listen to what Newt has got to say and you still don't like him..." she hesitated "Then I'll keep away, no arguments".

Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Really?".

"Really" Lauren nodded.

Valerie glanced at Leo. "Let's get this over with then".

* * *

**A/N: Hey, anything sepcial you want to see happen in the last part? I already have Newt and Lauren's special thing happening so... Sophia and Jared, ideas?**

**None?**


	11. Epilogue

**Part X**

**Hey people, I'm gonnah keep this one short and sweet..!**

* * *

-

Lauren walked into the pub, Valerie and Leo trailing behind. Newt, Frankie and Jack were sitting at a table, Darren tending the bar, Steph next to him and Sophia and Jared sitting at another table.

"Well" Valerie pouted "What's this all about?".

Newt stood "I asked Lauren to bring you here".

"Newt?" Frankie frowned.

"Before I came to Hollyoaks, my life was about moving" Newt began "And then I came here, and I'll admit, I hated Hollyoaks for months and then... I met Lauren".

Lauren looked up.

"Moody, spoilt, weird, annoying" he grinned "But there was something there and I got close again, close again to someone I'd promised my heart I'd never do again".

"And I love her" Newt confessed.

Frankie and Valerie gasped, Jack and Leo stared in shock, Darren was smirking, Sophia was smiling knowingly, Jared had no reaction what so ever and Lauren... Tear flowed out from Lauren's eyes.

"I love you, Lauren" Newt looked at her.

"I love you too" she whispered, walking up to him and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Everybody else was forgotten as Lauren and Newt continued kissing.

"Aww" Frankie stood "You can see each other!" she glanced to Valerie.

Valerie stood, glaring.

"They're in love" Frankie told her.

Valerie sighed "_Fine_ but if one more thing goes wrong... I mean it!".

Newt and Lauren broke apart, smiling.

"You mean it?" Lauren asked her mum.

Valerie smiled softly and linked her arm through Leo's "Yes... It may shock you to know, but... I've been in love before".

"Can we stop this now?" Darren interrupted, grimacing "Before we all burst into song and dance! Y'know, we do have a business to run!".

"Alright, Darren" Jack added "Calm down".

"Can I hang here for a bit?" Lauren asked her parents.

"Of course, love" Leo replied "Just be home for dinner" he and Valerie walked out.

"Y'know" Lauren heard her dad say "I think we should go out for a romantic dinner...".

Valerie laughed.

"You kids be alright?" Frankie asked "I've got some errands to run".

Newt nodded "Course...".

Frankie walked off, leaving Sophia and Jared alone with Lauren and Newt.

"So" Sophia smiled "Did I not tell you two you would get together?".

"Eh no" Lauren frowned "You didn't".

"Well, that's odd" Sophia frowned "I could have sworn I mentioned something" her face trailed expressively.

"What?" Newt asked worriedly.

"Not another plate!" she groaned.

"What?" Lauren frowned.

Suddenly, a clash came from behind the bar and Darren looked up. "That's the 3rd damn plate today!" he cried, cleaning up the broken parts.

"How did you know that?" Lauren asked "Seriously know that?".

"I'm psychic" Sophia shrugged. She leaned in to Lauren and whispered: "It's okay, you're not going crazy, we all see dead people sometimes".

Sophia walked off, Jared following her.

"What was she talking about?" Newt frowned.

Lauren smiled easily "Oh nothing important...".

"I don't mean to sound arrogant" Newt smirked, taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs "...But you wanna go up stairs and make out?".

Lauren pretended to think "Okay" they ran up stairs.

And then they knew in that moment; everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: I can hear what you're thinking: _"How love mushy was that part, right?"_ And I totally understand but it was the last part ever so I wanted things to end on a happy note; which is rare in Hollyoaks! Anyway, I wanna say a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you've all been great... God, am so sad now, nearly crying lol... sorta :)**

**xCharmedWitchx**


End file.
